missunderstanding
by gigglefaries101
Summary: on a hot sticky night bella relieves some tension only to attract an unexpected visitor what can come from this missunderstanding some m rated fun maybe ;- review please
1. unexpected visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters I'm not that lucky they belong to Stephanie Meyer I just like to play with them

(based 9 months after Edward left he didn't come back there was no Italy no voices her friends helped her threw and the wolves are still wolves Laurent and Victoria still happened ;-) )

**Please review if you want more chapters or don't let me know either way frosted Cullen awesome beta goes beyond brilliant thankyou**

**Misunderstandings **

**BPOV**

_Ugh! _

_How could anyone sleep in this! _

_Only Forks could be this uncomfortably hot! It was maddening. _

It's June and extremely hot. Unconventionally so for Forks; yet the ground was still damp and the air humid and sticky.

It would be some small consolation if sunbathing were possible but under the constant blanket of cloud; that even the summer sun couldn't penetrate; the fact of the matter was that being in Forks right now was like being trapped in a green house.

Most of my free time recently was spent down at La Push, which is where Charlie was right now; he and Billy would be off on another of their fishing trips at dawn, he often stayed the night when one of their trips were planned.

I tended to gravitate towards First Beach, and the cold ocean. Since the heat wave had descended my solitude had been invaded. Most of the students at Forks high had taken to flocking there too in the desperate hope of cooling down.

Rolling over in her bed, her eyes slow to focus the blurry digital display told her it was still too early. Flopping onto her back she stared into the darkness, the stifling heat quickly had her tossing and turning.

Frustrated, hot and clammy she rolled out of bed, peeling her vest and shorts off she dumped them into her laundry hamper. Making her way through the empty house into the bathroom she flicked on the shower, adjusting it down to the coldest setting available she hopped in. The shock of the freezing torrent forced her lungs to clench, her breath coming in short rapid gasps. Leaning her head against the cold tile she basked as the stinging water cooled her hot sticky skin. Once every inch of skin was puckered in goose flesh she quickly freshened up and headed back to her room wrapped in a towel.

Dumping the wet towel in the hamper she enjoyed the cold curtain of her hair, in the heat of her bedroom it was soothing against her skin. Running her fingers through the loose tangled wave she lay back down on her bed, knowing that sleep was unlikely to return; she was far too antsy; she ran her finger tips across her stomach in light trails. She could feel the muscles in her stomach tighten and tremble, feel the rush of wetness the gentle caress brought forth. Caressing lower her hips undulated in a delicious grinding motion as her finger traced her folds. With her other hand she caressed her breast, gently tweaking her hard nipple. Groaning she slid two of her fingers into her core, thrusting them slowly. She whimpered as the pressure began to build, the tightening in her stomach was deliciously unbearable. A strangled cry of urgency burst from her lips as her fingers drove her ever closer to the edge; she could hear her heart pounding in her ears, her head dizzy. Trembling, gasping and moaning she could feel herself on the brink of oblivion…

"Bella are you……O- ok?"

With a speed her body would never naturally possess she sat bolt upright, clutching the sheet, desperate to hide her body. Frozen in place she flushed red as her eyes met the golden ones across the room looking back at her.

_Oh God! _

He was _looking_ at her.

He _caught_ her.

He _caught _her _doing _what she was just _doing_.

Of all the people to catch her; he was without a doubt the absolute worst!

**EPOV**

I wandered through the familiar surroundings feeling strongly comforted by these woods. It had been awhile; time held little consequence for someone of my kind; since I had left but clearly a lot had changed. I could pick out the scents of the Quileute pack in the woods; clearly they were taking advantage of our absence and were not respecting the boundary lines; the offensive stench set my nerves on edge but I would rather surround myself in it, hunt the same grounds as them; than spend another moment sitting in my abandoned home, wallowing in memories.

After draining a second large stag, my thirst quenched, I began to run the familiar paths, barely noticing where my feet were taking me, too lost in the thoughts I had tried to escape.

My thirst hadn't been unbearable but I chose to hunt more frequently now. This lifestyle was harder to sustain when you were alone, but I was determined. I wouldn't slip, I would stay strong.

I knew I could go back, knew I would be welcomed with open arms, but I just couldn't. As much as I missed certain members of my family, the hatred and betrayal I felt towards the others was more than enough to keep me away. They had destroyed everything. The life I had known was gone.

Pushing away the torrent of emotions thinking of _them _always invoked, I ran faster. Finally taking notice I realised I had run the expanse of the forest and was maybe less than a minute away from the town of Forks. I slowed down listening to the sounds of the sleeping town, it was quite as always, but a familiar sounding gasp caught my attention.

_Bella. _

_How did I end up so close to her home? _

The gasping was quickly turning to whimpering and moaning_; was she hurt? _

_I should check in on her, she wouldn't have to see me. _

Another loud moan had my feet moving quickly. It was the dead of night; _what was happening to her? Had I missed a scent?_ I inhaled deeply; there were no recent scents around her house, neither Vampire or Wolf.

I heard her cry out; a muffled scream. Running now I quickly crossed her lawn and jumped unhindered into her window. _Did she still leave it open for us? _

As soon as I entered I called out to her, taking in the scene before me too late.

"Bella are you……O- ok?"

_Oh! Shit! _

My brain was going in slow motion even for a Vampire; Bella was lying on her back; her covers kicked to her feet; completely naked. One hand; crescent bite stark against her pale skin; was between her legs, her fingers working against her quickly, the other was pinching and pulling at her taut pink nipple.

The heat of the room seemed cold in comparison to the waves radiating off of her glistening skin. I could feel her warmth, smell her arousal from across the room; it hit me as hard as a freight train the moment the words had left my mouth. Now; my body as motionless as the marble statue it was; I stood unable to move, frozen to the floor just inside her window.

Less than three full seconds had passed since I leapt in through the window; Bella had instantly scrambled to retrieve her cover and had hastily tucked it under her arms. The familiar red blush of her face was even more noticeable in contrast with the whiteness of the sheet. The sheet; the very one that I was suddenly inexplicably jealous of; offered her little privacy. _Had she gone to bed still wet from the shower?_ To my Vampire eyes the damned thing was practically see through. _I should tell her, shouldn't I? _

A few seconds later she finally met my eyes, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip.

"Emmett! Umm, wh- what? Why, why are you here?" She asked breathlessly.

"I… ahh. Was, umm hunting... and I heard… umm… I… thought… someone was trying to ahh …but…um…your safe" I stammered.

_Oh God!_

_My brain is broken. _

**BPOV**

"Umm. Okaaay, I think. No. I. I still don't understand. Why are you _here_?" my voice trembled as the reality of the situation crashed down upon me.

_Emmett was back! _

_Where they all back? _

_Was Edward back? _

_Did I care anymore? _

_I've finally moved on, I had put my broken damaged heart back together as well as I could and moved on._

_Oh God! What if he was back? _

_I had forced myself to move on, made myself forget him and his family. I had been a wreck, I had been so broken. _

_Was he here? In Forks? Why? What did he want? _

_Alice_; the only one of the Cullen's who had chosen to stay in contact with me; _would have told me if they… if he was coming back wouldn't she? _

_I should have called her more often! _

"Well, umm. I've been on my own for a few months now and I came to Forks, I uhh… needed time to… umm. I was out hunting when I heard you and I panicked… I thought you might be hurt or need help. I shouldn't have come. I didn't mean to upset you. I should have realised how seeing me again would affect you." he mumbled, the words almost inaudible.

If I hadn't been fully awake and alert I may have missed half of what he had said. I was so focused on his golden eyes. They were so sad; there was no trace of his former carefree happiness. They looked hollow. Like mine had for so many months.

"I'm ok Emmett. It was just… Um… a misunderstanding. And it doesn't hurt to see you again. Time has helped with that, besides I have moved on. I had too. He did".

I felt a distant ache deep in my chest as I remember when Alice had told me. Six months after he had left me he had started a relationship with one of his kind. _He didn't love me anymore. _We hadn't spoken of him again since then. Emmett's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"He isn't back. It's just me. You have nothing to worry about Bella" he reassured.

"Emmett, why are you back alone? Where's Rosalie? What happened? "I whispered.

"Alice didn't tell you? Makes sense I guess" he stated, not waiting for a reply, "Bella, Edward started seeing someone not long after we left".

"I know. Alice called me, she told me months ago" I answered, ignoring the ache in my chest. I looked back at him, unsure what Edward had to do with his being alone.

"Bella. It was _Rosalie_" he said her name with distaste and malice, "we found them together. We had been out hunting when Alice had a vision. She was hysterical. All she could say was 'Rose how could you'. I ran back to the house with Carlisle and Esme. They were in _our _bed, _making love_. _He_ tried to apologise, swore he never meant for it to happen. I only stayed long enough to pack some of my things. I haven't been back since. She ran after me of course, begged for me to accept it, accept them. Pleaded me to forgive her. She told me they were meant to be. She soon gave up when she realised I wasn't buying into her bullshit. She got angry after that. She told me she didn't love him, never would. She begged for me to accept it was just one of those things take her back but soon gave up she was never one to lose face, she told me it was a self esteem thing; to finally have him after he resisted and denied her all those years. She had something to prove to herself I suppose. She couldn't get over the fact that he chose you; a mere human; over her" he laughed humourlessly, "I think she is incapable real love you know. She is too cold, too emotionless and selfish. In the seventy years we were together we not once made love. We fucked sure; spent days holed up together but not once was it ever slow, tender or beautiful. Nothing like the way _they_ were together. She didn't love me either. I was nothing more than a glorified accessory to her, the token husband she thought she deserved. She will never understand what it is to love someone so completely and be loved in return. I envied Edward of that you know. He had your love, your whole heart, and the pathetic fucking coward that he is he threw it away".

I waited for his words to rip open the dull aching hole in my chest. Waited for the crippling agony of knowing he didn't want me to resurface. But it didn't come. _I had moved on, I didn't care enough about him anymore for it to matter. _

"They deserve one another" was my answer.

Emmett smiled at me, his face taken over in awe.

**EMPOV**

_God! She is unbelievable! I can't believe I just told her all of that! How is she so calm? So grounded? Edward is a total dickhead. He is welcome to the succubus from hell. He was never worthy of Bella. She deserves more than he was ever willing to give her. _

"Are you sure you're ok?" I wasn't positive yet it wasn't a front. I remember they way Alice had described her in the beginning. Catatonic was the most prevalent. It tortured us to stay away from her because he had ordered it.

Her lips lifted into a lopsided cheeky grin.

"Yes Emmett I'm sure. A little unsatisfied maybe; thanks for the interruption by the way, I don't get the house to myself that often. And I can't help but wonder if Alice is having a laugh at our expense".

Her face stretched into a wide smile as she spoke of the little pixie and I couldn't help but smile back. Of course it was only convenient for my phone to spring to life at that moment.

"Speak of the pixie and she shall make herself known. Shh, be quiet, no matter what, don't make a sound okay?"

"Okay".

"I'll put it on speaker okay?"

Bella nodded as I flipped the phone open.

"Hello Alice", I forced an impatient tone.

"Whatcha doin' Emm?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Just wondering"

"Why? Have you seen me doing something? What is going to happen?"

"Well I saw you deciding to go hunting".

"Yeah I'm going in a bit. Why should I not go? I have hunted these woods before so everything should be alright shouldn't it? I'm not about to drink Newton dry or anything am I?" I winked at Bella who was practically choking on her silent laughter.

"Huh! Emmett, where are you?" the pixie was getting annoyed.

"I'm in Forks, at the house. Why? Am I going somewhere?" I teased.

"Umm. Well I think you _really_ should go hunting".

I swear to God I could hear Jasper laughing in the background. Looking at Bella I saw her mouth was hanging open, I was certain mine was as well. Alice was trying to ensure what just happened?

"Nah, I was going to go out, but I think I'll move on tomorrow, hunt for something bigger on my way to wherever". Alice hates nothing more than 'vague'.

"You don't want to be a risk" she pushed.

"I won't be. I'll be in the house or the truck the whole time. Besides I hunt regularly. It won't even be an issue".

Bella was grinning wickedly at me.

"Maybe you should run by Bella's place while you're in Forks. Check in on her. See how she is doing" she insisted.

Jasper was by now very obviously trying to stifle his laughter and doing a poor job at it.

"Alice what are you pushing at and why is Jasper giggling?"

"I don't giggle" Jasper shouted.

Bella had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Nothing. It's fine. I'll just ring Bella myself".

Our eyes met in panic and Bella grabbed her phone switching it to silent. Smirking, I winked at her. She pulled her full bottom lip between her teeth in response; leaving me with the sudden urge to lean over and suck on it. 'W_hoa! Where did that come from?'_

"Okay, whatever. It's late for humans though Alice well actually early I guess, she's probably asleep. I think I am just going to go play Xbox or something. Talk to you again later" I hung up before she could reply.

"What was that all about?" Bella frowned, confused.

"If you keep your decisions vague and don't focus on one thing Alice can't get a definite vision of you. Remember her visions are based upon choices so right now she'll be flicking between me here and me on the Xbox at the house" I informed her authoritively as Bella's mouth hung open. Again.

"What?" I quizzed. Apparently it was my turn to be confused.

"Nothing... I just never knew that. And I didn't expect to learn it from you", she slapped her hand over her mouth a second too late, realising her insult she quickly turned a vibrant shade of fuchsia.

"Well. Really Bella. I'm insulted. I do have a brain you know. But I guess it is easily forgotten when your so intently ogling my psyche" I scolded jokingly.

Bella's mouth hung open in embarrassment.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry..."

My bellowing laughter cut her off.

"Oh… Shut up Emmett" she hissed, her stropping was adorable.

"Why? It's not like Charlie's here to hear me" I chuckled.

"Humph… So… What have you been doing then? I mean what brought you here, to Forks?"

"Well this was kind of a stop gap. I knew I could hunt nearby and I guess I just needed some time to think things through. I've just been going from place to place mostly, but I think I knew I would end up here eventually" I told her glumly.

"Why?" she asked looking up at me through her lashes.

I couldn't help but be truthful.

"It's hard being away from the family. Living this way is gruelling when you're doing it alone. I can handle it, don't worry" I assured her, "but I miss the support. I miss my family. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper. I thought coming here, being in Forks, would help but it has made me miss some things more than ever, things I hadn't even realised how much I missed to begin with".

I ruffled my fingers through my hair, trying to shake off the unsettling emotions and desires Bella was stirring in me.

"What do you miss?" she blurted out.

As I watched her watching me her cheeks flushed red. This wasn't really a question I wanted to answer. Until I stepped into this room my answer would have been immediate, truthful. But now, now I was dealing with some very dangerous desires. There was no way I could be honest. What would I say? _'I missed you. Your face, hair, eyes, mouth'_. _God her soft full lips! _I wanted nothing more than to ravage them. Take her warm, glistening, naked body into my arms. I can still smell her arousal heavy in the air; I want to taste h… _Oh Fuck! Shit! I have a boner! Why is she staring at me? Has she noticed? I don't think so! Not yet at least! I had better sit down. _Thank god she hadn't gotten rid of the rocker! _Fuck, she is waiting for me to answer. _

"Umm, just having people around to keep me in line, someone to chill out with you know?" _Yeah Emmett. Real convincing! _

"Well I'm happy you're back in Forks. It makes me _very_ happy to see you again" she smiled coquettishly.

_I think I melted, or at least came! _

"I'm happy that you're happy I'm here. I think my timing needs a little work though, I interrupted you and made myself look like a complete idiot".

_Shit! Thank God I can't blush. Why the hell did I have to bring that up? _

"I agree your timing was… inconvenient, but you're not an idiot. I never thought you were. I think it's charming that after everything that's happened you would still come to help me if you thought I was in trouble".

Her renewed blush was radiating so much heat I could feel it from my seat.

"I will always help you if I'm near. We all became rather fond of you in the short time we knew you. I always wanted to get to know you better, but _Rosalie's_ pig-headed jealousy always got in the way".

"Umm, thanks, I guess" she whispered looking down, her eyes almost immediately shot back towards me, "Emmett! I'm naked!"

"You're not as naked as you were when I got here" I winked.

"A sheet is not exactly dressed. Umm… would you go downstairs or into the hall so I can put some clothes on?"

"Sure. No problem. I just figured you were waiting for me to leave so you could finish".

Her jaw dropped open as I walked into the hall laughing; another beautiful blush coloured her cheeks.

I could hear her moving about her room, opening drawers and cupboards muttering under her breath; the words indistinguishable; when there was a dull thud and a hissed shriek. In an instant my hand was on the door handle twisting it open. Obviously she knew me well enough to know I would go in and check on her because she yelled out to me, "I'm fine. I just stubbed my fucking toe".

Releasing the door handle and returning to my leaning stance against the wall I found myself contemplating Bella in ways I probably should be. _She swore!_ It was the first time I had ever heard Bella curse and it was… adorable. '_Bless her harmless fury', _I chuckled to myself.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I listened to her movements again; just in time to hear her stumble into something and begin to fall.

Faster than I had ever moved before I was through the door and pulling her into my arms. She never even got close to the floor.

Standing her upright I held her steady as her feet found the floor. As she looked up at me I became acutely aware that my hands were still wrapped around her waist, her very naked waist. _Oh god! I couldn't let go of her! _My hands were drawn to her warm flushed skin like it was magnetic.

I could hear her heart thundering in her chest, I could feel her blood coursing through her veins at a hundred miles a minute; see the way her plump swollen lips quiver with every breath. _Could she be feeling the same things I was? No. It was impossible. Why would she be?_ But her eyes; Oh God her eyes! Her deep pools of molten chocolate were still as every expressive as ever. Shock, confusion, desire and lust. _Holy fuck! She was feeling this too! _

My body moved of its own volition, pulling her against me completely. Leaning her back slightly I lowered my face down, closer to hers. Looking into her eyes I asked her if she wanted this with my own; I don't think I could have formed a coherent sentence right now if my existence depended on it. Her answering nod was so slight if I were human I might have missed it. I felt the smile tug at my lips before I even realised I was smiling. The spark I had assumed was one sided was almost palpable now.

I was never more aware of the fact that Bella was a human as I was right now.

I knew I had to be careful, I knew I had to hold her gently; keep my touch light; I knew not to move too fast, I knew to keep my teeth well away from her fragile flesh, but since the second I had her naked in my arms I had spared none of it conscious thought. Nothing about this was premeditated. It should have terrified me how naturally being with her came.

I continued to look into her eyes as our lips finally met, Bella's fluttered closed but I didn't want to miss a single moment of this. Of her.

Her kiss was overwhelming! Her full pink lips; inviting and moist; moulded perfectly with my own. Cold and hard moving in slow sensuous patterns with warm and soft.

Nothing would ever compare to the feeling of her lips on mine. My hands found her hair of their own accord, my fingers running through the silk soft strands, wrapping themselves in it. Instinctively I flicked my tongue out, tracing her bottom lip. She was all too willing to open her mouth and let me in. _Christ! _If I thought her kiss was overwhelming there were no words to describe the intensity, the heat her mouth offered. I wasted no time in tasting every crevice, moaning aloud as her tongue massaged mine.

As the kiss became more urgent she pressed her body further against my own, I could feel every curve as it aligned with my body; which responded all too gladly. _There was no way in hell she could miss my boner now!_

She didn't miss it. In fact she pressed herself closer still, sliding her tiny hot hands underneath my shirt, her fingertips trailing a blazing path across the contours of my ice cold stomach. I growled; low and deep; in response.

As delicious as her mouth tasted I wanted, needed, more. Hesitantly I removed my mouth from hers; sliding my lips along the curve of her jaw I placed kisses down her neck, greedily breathing in her scent. It was truly mouth watering but now that I had tasted her the fragrance held no temptation for me.

I chuckled as she sucked in deep heavy breaths, she hadn't been breathing. _Silly Bella. _

Sliding my hands down her glistening skin I wrapped my hand around her thigh, hitching it behind her knee I pulled her leg up hooking it around my waist. As I turned my attention back to her swollen lips, a tirade of shrill noises bombarded the otherwise silent room.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring.

Beep, beep.

Buzz, buzz.

I looked at Bella in confusion as she quickly disentangled herself from my arms; _'Where was she going? Where the hell was all that noise coming from?'_ Oh! The phone was ringing. Picking up the phone from its cradle she spoke breathlessly_. _

"Hello. Swan residence", shrugging she put it down, "No one there".

As she picked up her mobile phone I realised what the other noises were, our mobile phones; both of them.

_How had I not recognised the sound? _The answer was painfully obvious. Bella was standing right in front of me, completely naked with kiss swollen lips and mussed hair! Hell, I was impressed I could remember my name right now, who cared what a ringing phone sounded like!

Pulling my own from my pocket I saw that I had one new message. _That damned Pixie!_

Ha-ha! I told you so.

I'm always right.

If you don't stop now

Charlie is going to walk in on you making out.

And Bella your naked!

He'll be home in less than four minutes.

You can thank me later. :-)

Alice.

I looked up to see Bella grinning at me, seeing my frown she turned the screen of her phone towards me. She had received the exact same message as I had from Alice. Snapping her phone shut and tossing it on her bed she exhaled loudly and began to grab her clothes that lay forgotten on her bed, pulling them on quickly.

Smiling at the disappointed look on her face I promised myself we; she; would get to finish what we had started later.

Placing a lingering kiss on her lips I whispered to her, "I'll go and wait for you downstairs, wouldn't want the chief to find me in your bedroom now would we".

In the matter of seconds I was downstairs in her living room, collapsed on the couch. My mind was reeling from all that had happened; I couldn't make sense of it. I was harbouring some very intense thoughts and feelings towards Bella, and they were most certainly not in the brotherly manner they had always been before. I was pretty sure she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her. Letting out a contented sigh I let my eyes fall closed.

**So press that green button and give some reviews already anything welcome **


	2. in the light of day

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters I'm not that lucky they belong to Stephanie Meyer I just like to play with them I am merely the puppeteer

( still based 9 months after Edward left he didn't come back there was no Italy no voices her friends helped her threw and the wolves are still wolves Laurent and Victoria still happened ;-) but being so nice the wolves got rid of those pesky vamps)

**Thanks for your fantastic response all your reviews our amazing **

**Please review if you want more chapters or don't let me know either way frosted Cullen awesome beta goes beyond brilliant thankyou**

**Misunderstandings **

**BPOV**

Pulling my shirt over my head my mind was only capable of one worded thoughts. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _

Charlie; _my father; _would be home in literally a couple of minutes and all I could think about was Emmett. _Oh God! I had just made out with Emmett Cullen! _He had seen me, all of me. I could still feel his ice cold hands touching my naked skin, feel his hard - _Christ! Breathe Bella. In… good. Now out… right, now in again…_

Once my brain had figured out that the whole process of breathing came naturally-'_ish', _I practically fell down the stairs; my feet were moving so fast; and rushed straight into the kitchen to start making breakfast. After taking out the jug of juice and popping in a few slices of bread to toast I started a pot of coffee. Charlie would probably need the caffeine if he was coming back this early; fishing postponed due to hangover. Again.

Taking a deep breath I decided to brave the living room. At a quick glance it looked empty but I soon saw his feet hanging over the arm of the couch. Knowing he already knew I was there I walked to the back of the couch and peered down at him. His eyes were closed and he had a wide smile across his face; he looked unbelievably cute, I felt absurdly compelled to trace his lips with my finger… but resisted the temptation.

"Hi" I whispered lamely.

He opened his soft topaz eyes and I melted. "Hey" he smiled, "Umm Charlie's pulling up out front. Do you want me to go?" he asked his eyes full of uncertainty.

"No. I don't want you to go, but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be here when he comes in, it wouldn't look very good, you know?" I sighed.

"How about I run back to the house and get my car then, I could come back and give you a ride to school? That way I'll get to see you again and the chief will be none the wiser about your night time activities regarding the opposite sex" he teased.

I felt myself blush when he said that he wanted to see me again but tried to keep my voice as casual as I could. I'm sure I failed miserably.

"Um, Yeah. That would be great. But as for my night time activities with the opposite sex, if I remember correctly I was doing perfectly fine on my own until you invited yourself into my room. Tsk, tsk on you Mr. Cullen, never would have thought you a peeping tom. Should I have you brought up on charges for just trespassing or should I add sexual deviancy too?" I threatened mockingly.

Chuckling he stood up and leapt over the back of the couch, wrapping his arm around my waist he lead me into the kitchen as the cruiser came to a stop in the driveway.

"Me? A sexual deviant? Hmm. I'll see you soon" he laughed, placing an all too brief kiss upon my lips before disappearing out of the back door and into the woods.

As I closed the back door I could hear Charlie walking through the front one, his weary trudge confirming my cancellation suspicions; he was hung over.

Joining me in the kitchen he slumped down in his usual chair resting his head on his arms, turning it sideways he realised I was watching him.

"Hey Bells" he croaked.

"Good morning party animal" I smiled cheerfully offering him a steaming mug, "Coffee?"

"Ugh don't. I'm sure that this situation is supposed to be the other way around you know" he groaned, greedily gulping at his drink.

"Probably, but I rather prefer you being the in house party animal. I actually want to graduate high school this year thanks. It wouldn't do for me to be the one staying out on a school night". I laughed as a deep blush spread across his cheeks.

"Indeed. Why I ever agreed to go on a midweek fish I'll never know… I think I may end up sleeping last night off in the stations cells at this rate" he grumbled to himself before sitting up straighter in his chair, meeting my gaze, "So. You're graduating in about a month then? Your birthday is shortly after isn't it? The big one nine" he beamed.

That grin scared the hell out of me. I answered hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess" I mumbled, desperately pleading in my head; _'Please God, not a party. Please!' _

"Well. I know your not a fan of the topic so I'll make this quick. You're Mom and I have discussed it and we have decided to forgo the usual celebration, instead we are going to pool our resources and replace the antique upstairs. We are going to get you a new laptop for when you leave for school" he smiled.

My jaw hit the floor.

"Y-You don't have to do that Dad. I-I have savings, I can use them to buy one".

He frowned deeply at me. _Oh crap! Cue lecture… now._

"Isabella Marie Swan. You will not use your savings. I am your Father, Renee is your Mother. I, We are doing this for you. Stop being so bloody independent just this once" he scowled.

I knew there wasn't a chance I was going to win this argument, so in a classically melodramatic fashion I flung my arms into the air, "Ugh fine! But just so you know I am going to frown, sulk _and _pout when you give it to me".

He stood up, out right laughed at me then rolling his eyes walked out the kitchen door; I heard him mutter to himself as he climbed the stairs though, "I wouldn't expect anything less".

Well. _Humph. _

Charlie and I had bonded a lot over the last year, we were still very private people who liked our own space but our relationship had become less distant; like that of housemates co-habiting; and more like that of a Father and daughter. It was poignant that it took Edward leaving me; abandoning me; for us to become more than strangers to one another, to embrace each other as a parent and child should.

I distractedly tried to busy myself; I set a load of laundry to wash, I cleared up after breakfast, I started to wash the dishes; but my mind was having none of it. It had one sole focus, and it wasn't going to let me ignore it. _Him. Emmett Cullen. _

I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, how good it felt to have him holding me, kissing me. He wasn't gentle; he didn't touch me like I was a porcelain doll. He wasn't hesitant. He knew what he wanted and was passionate in his pursuit to get it. I couldn't believe how very right it had felt either. I could only imagine what would have happened if Alice '_Oh God! Alice! She knew! She knows everything!' _

Charlie snapped me out of my panic by clearing his throat behind me, "You alright there Bells?"

'_Crap! I've been washing the same plate for almost five minutes!'_

"I'm uh- fine. Yeah I'm fine Dad" I mumbled, placing the plate onto the draining rack.

"Hmm. Okay" he said narrowing his eyes at me, "I am going to head into the office, catch up on some paper work since I am not going to be fishing. I'll be back around seven but if you need me, _ring me_" he insisted, adding special emphasis to his instruction.

Ever since Edward had left Charlie had refused to let me suffer in silence and spend all my time brooding. After the first week; during which he dutifully provided Ben & Jerry's and Kleenex; my friends had started to spontaneously turn up to drag me shopping in Port Angeles, hiking down at the Rez, swimming down at First Beach. Charlie's feigned innocence assured me he had been behind it all and I loved him for it. The nights he had to work I found myself being babysat down at La Push, apparently the extended pack of wolves down there had decided every night was bonfire night when I was coming down; like they need the excuse to gorge themselves with copious amounts of food; I really didn't mind it all that much, I had become incredibly close to Emily during those nights. He had even managed to get me a job at Newton's; under the pretence of my needing to save for college of course. I dreaded to think about the levels of bribery and begging Charlie had been reduced to just to see me through my heartbreak. He never left me alone in my grief, he never once gave up hope that I would get over Edward.

Swallowing back the lump that had formed in my throat I shook my head; he was still waiting for me to answer him.

"Sure, sure. I'll be coming home after school so supper should be ready in time for kick off".

He laughed at my remark; clearly delighted that Jacob's vocabulary had rubbed off on me; but he was still looking at me, too intensely, for me to not realise his concern.

"Okay Bells, have a good day and for your own sake _please _don't zone out too much today" he chuckled as he headed towards the front door.

As soon as he left I attempted to sprint up the stairs, managing to trip myself twice_. 'Progress' _I thought to myself as I picked up my bag. My descent was slightly more calculated; I managed to get almost to the bottom before I ended up in a crumpled heap on my ass. '_Ow! That is definitely going to leave a mark'_.

My fathers' warning was ringing in my ears as I dwelled upon my debilitating clumsiness. Seriously, after almost nineteen fucking years you'd think a person would have developed enough equilibrium to handle stairs! '_Ugh, get over it Swan, not going to happen'._

After dusting myself off I collapsed onto the couch to wait for Emmett to come back; '_if he came back' _a voice in the back of my head lamented. I was flicking through the channels when I heard a gentle knock and the front door creak open. Looking back over my shoulder I saw Emmett standing there, in worn jeans and a black t-shirt. His eyes like liquid honey met mine and a slow grin spread across his face.

"Hey you".

I couldn't restrain my answering smile "Hi".

My voice was quiet and I even I could hear the nervousness in it. He shook his head a little and anxiety replaced his grin.

"Can I come in and talk to you for a minute?" he asked shifting nervously.

It worried me.

_Why was he anxious? Why did he want to talk? _Of course he would want to talk. He had obviously realised that last night… well this morning was a huge mistake. _Of course he had! He's here to tell me he's leaving. Oh God'. _I knew that he would regret it. _He probably wants to make sure I didn't get the wrong idea, like some crazy lovesick puppy. It was only a stupid kiss! _Easily the best kiss of my life but just a simple plain kiss to him. _What was I thinking? What could I give him anyway? _That was easy enough to answer. Nothing. _A big fat nothing! _Compared to his intensely physical relationship with Vampire sex goddess Rosalie I knew I had nothing to offer. I was just a pathetic fragile human virgin. _Oh God! What was I thinking? I am such an idiot! It wasn't just a fucking kiss to me! _I had let my defences down and invited him in without even realising it! _Shit! _Oh well, maybe it was better this way; get it over with quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

Realising I hadn't answered him I mumbled an unintelligible response, indicating with my hand that he should come and sit down.

Walking quickly; so much so his outline blurred; he joined me on the couch dropping his head into his hands whilst taking in a deep, unnecessary, breath.

If I had any doubt about where this conversation was headed I didn't anymore.

'_He was leaving'_.

Unable to sit still I stood quickly and moved to the opposite end of the couch from him, I could feel my body trembling where I stood as an unsettlingly familiar pain started to tear through my chest.

'_Please, please don't do this to me'._

As the screamed chant began to circle inside my mind I realised things like this just hurt more coming from one of them; which them I was referring to I couldn't decide. A Vampire or a Cullen.

**EMPOV**

As soon as I had sat on the couch, I heard her heart start to thunder in her chest, everything about her was screaming fear. Of course she was afraid of me! I busted in through her window last night and practically mauled her! Fuck! I am a worthless bag of shit! How could I have done that to her? She must absolutely fucking hate! I have to make her understand I never meant it. I have to tell her how sorry I am. Oh for fuck sake, I can't do this! I was sure last night that she wanted me too but now? She can't even sit on the same couch as me! Shit, I never wanted to hurt her! I know what I'll do… I'll get her a crowbar to hit me with after I have said my piece, she would only hurt herself if she was to try it with her bare hands. She should want to beat the shit out of me, after what I did to her. Oh God!

Taking another deep breath that I knew would do nothing to quell my inner turmoil I dropped my hands from my face and started talking.

"Bella, things can often look different in the light of day once you've had time to reconsider them", '_Fuck I am a sick scumbag'_, "I'm sorry for how I behaved last night, what I did it was uncalled for, you didn't deserve for me to treat you like that, I-" an angry hiss cut me off. I glanced up at her quickly and could see her literally trembling in fury; maybe I should get that crowbar now; her lips were slightly parted, her cheeks flushed and her eyes were shining with rage. She was beyond ethereal and absolutely enraged.

I swallowed instinctively.

"HOW BLOODY DARE YOU! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN _HIM_! YOU HOW COULD YOU EMMETT?" she screamed venomously.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what else to say to you, I know that everything about me draws you in and I took advantage of that. I truly am sorry".

"That's bullshit Emmett and you know it! I- I don't… ugh! Fuck! Why don't you just borrow his bloody speech and just piss off already! I can't take much more of this from you fucking vampires!"

She turned and ran from the room after her tirade was done, I heard her run up the stairs, stumbling on the last step but for the first time in my existence I couldn't make my body move.

I was rendered immobile, my jaw slack, hanging wide open.

_What the hell was I supposed to do now? _She loathes me… just like him… just like Edward. _She thinks I came here to do the same as him? Didn't she want me to leave? _If I stayed I knew that I would only make things worse for her. I had enough sense to know that I wouldn't be able to resist my desire for her; that much was evidently clear. I knew that she wouldn't; doesn't; want me like that so ultimately I would only end up making a fool of myself. I would end up luring her in with no chance of resisting me until it was over. I wouldn't put her in a situation like that again. I wouldn't take away her choice. Fuck! I knew what I had to do, but ugh… I didn't want too. I had felt lust before but what I was feeling for her was something else, something more. Every nerve in my body screamed for her. My arms yearned to hold her the second my eyes fell on her. Every thought I had had since I heard her moaning in the woods last night had been centred around her. I couldn't understand the intensity of my emotions, I had never felt anything like this to compare them to, but I knew that whatever I was feeling was a danger to her and like my bother I had to protect her from it. The only way I knew I of doing that was to leave. Would I be able to resist her long enough to say goodb-

Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep.

'_Fucking phone!'_ I already knew who it was calling so I didn't waste time reading the caller ID, almost snapping it in half I flipped it open and raised it to my ear; regretting the action immediately.

"**DON'****T YOU FUCKING DARE"** the voice on the other end screamed.

"Don't what Alice?"

"Leave her. Don't leave her. She loves you Emmett, she just hasn't realised it yet. She thought you regretted what happened last night, she assumed that you came to tell her you were leaving her. God knows I don't blame her. What the hell were you thinking Emmett!? Giving her that little speech you idiot! _"B__ella, things can often look different in the light of day once you've had time to reconsider them". _Honestly Emmett! What was she supposed to think?"

"But. I didn't mean it like that".

"I know exactly what you meant to say Emmett, but you need to make her understand. Be honest with her and she'll forgive you, alright?"

"Honesty. Right. I can do that. Thanks for always saving me Alice; I almost ruined everything before it even had the chance to happen".

"Anytime Emmett. You know that. Now go get her. Please make things right. I miss her so much".

I was already standing outside her bedroom door by the time Alice had hung up, my mind solely focused on Alice's words; _'__She loves you Emmett'. _

I could hear her crying softly through the door, each droplet that rolled of her chin was like a knife twisting in my gut. I had hurt her already, but I was going to fix this. Knocking softly against the door; I wasn't going to enter her room unannounced again; I twisted the handle and pushed it open. And my cold dead heart broke.

She was kneeling in the middle of her bed, her whole body racked with hiccupping sobs. Before she could even register my presence I was at her side, her face cradled in my hands; my thumbs wiping away her tears as they fell.

"Bella. My God, Bella. I am so sorry. I made a real fucking mess of things didn't I?"

"Huhft" she sniffed, trying to pull her face from my hands.

I recited Alice's words for encouragement. _'Please don't let me screw this up'. _

"Bella. Shh, I need you to stop crying and listen to me. Shh, Please listen", I said, attempting to sound authoritative.

She opened her mouth to object, but I silenced her, placing my hand over her mouth.

"Shh Bella, Please? I have been a complete and utter idiot and I know I've fucked up. I practically forced myself upon you when you were at your most vulnerable. You weren't thinking clearly and I took advantage of that. You have absolutely every right to be furious at me right now, I deserve it, believe me. It's just that when I came through your window and saw you like that, I was… well… I was stunned. And then after we talked and you fell I just… I just had to get to you before you hurt yourself. But the second I had you in my arms, the very moment I actually came into contact with your warm flushed skin, your scent overwhelmed me.

I wanted… no… I needed you like I have never needed anything else before in my entire existence. It felt like I was drawn to you, hopeless against the pull. Your skin, your body, your lips… I wanted it all. I should have stopped myself, but I didn't. Ashamedly, I gave into my desires. I'm sorry Bella, but my God, it just felt so unbelievably right. The second my mouth touched yours my whole body felt like it was on fire. I couldn't control myself Bella. I can't tell you how sorry I am for kissing you like that".

"You… you're… sorry because you kissed me?" she asked incredulously, her beautiful brown eyes wide.

"Yes" I mumbled, turning my head to the floor in shame. I couldn't look away from her completely though, so I settled for watching her from beneath my lashes.

"You think you took advantage of me? You think I didn't want you too?" she asked, a frown creasing her brow.

"Yes, I do. Everything about me entices you in Bella; it is what I am built to do. A human, despite how perceptive _she_ may be about my kind, is powerless against that kind of allurement, especially when exposed to it so strongly. I wasn't thinking clearly and I took advantage of the situation Bella. I'm so sorry".

_She's smiling? Why the hell is she smiling at me?_

"Emmett. You didn't lure me in. Everything you felt I was already feeling long before you kissed me. I kissed you back remember. Did you sense even the slightest hint of reluctance? Kissing you was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. It was so intense, so passionate, I didn't want you to stop. I don't regret kissing you, and I don't want you too either. The only reason I reacted the way I did downstairs was because when you sat down it felt like you were going to say goodbye. I don't want that Emmett. I don't want you to go. All I could think about when you were talking was of everything I couldn't give you, all the things one of your own kind could. All the things Rosalie had given you. I had myself convinced I was just a rebound… whatever… to you".

_Oh. My. God! _This girl is something else. _She didn't want me to regret kissing her! She doesn't want me to leave! She thought I was looking for a rebound fuck! Oh hell no! _

"Fuck Bella! No! Christ! When I left you earlier… when I got back to the house, I thought you'd think about what happened and regret it. I thought you would think I was a total asshole for treating you like that. I mean I am your ex-boyfriend's brother for crying out loud and there I was, kissing you. I had my hands all over you Bella".

I couldn't escape the clarity of my memory as I remembered exactly where my hands had been and where I desperately wanted them to go nor could I disguise the low growl that rose up my throat as I remembered the scent of her arousal.

"Emmett. Did you once here me ask you to stop? Please listen to me okay. I am fine, more than fine actually, with what happened between us. I enjoyed every second of it. So what if your Edwards brother. He left me remember. I have done what he asked of me, it may have taken me a while, but I've moved on with my life. I am over him Emmett. I don't want him anymore.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry I am such an idiot. I never meant to hurt you; I never meant to upset you. What can I do to make you happy again? "I asked as I stroked a stray curl from her forehead, unleashing the full force of my eyes on her.

Wondrous girl that she is, she laughed at me.

"Quit trying to dazzle me Emmett, it won't work. You want me to be happy?"

I nodded vigorously, earning a round of giggles.

"Then promise me we won't talk about either Edward or Rosalie where possible, and please drop all this talk of taking advantage. It's a load of nonsense. I want to be happy Emmett; I want both of us to be happy."

"I can do that Bella, I'd do anything" I said, caressing her cheek with thumb.

"Anything?"

"Yep"

"How about you get me to school then, I am almost an hour late".

In the matter of a few seconds I had her cradled in my arms with her bag over my shoulder and was pulling open the door of Carlisle's Mercedes. Sliding into the driver's seat I smirked at her startled expression, keeping my eyes trained on hers I threw the car into reverse, stepping heavily on the accelerator as the car straightened out. We rode in contented silence the whole way to Fork's High school, not that I minded, the quickening of her heartbeat every time our eyes met told me everything I need to know.

I never came to Forks with the intention of staying but hell I was going to find out what Bella plans to do when she graduates in a couple of months.

**So press that green button and give some reviews already anything welcome **


	3. an innocent caress

**Thanks for your fantastic response all your reviews our amazing and the fav's and alerts are beyond great**

**Please review if you want more chapters or don't let me know either way frosted Cullen awesome beta goes beyond brilliant thankyou**

**Thanks to all for your patience with this chapter you get a nice long one for being good and waiting ;-)**

**Misunderstandings 3**

**BPOV**

As we pulled into the parking lot Emmett finally found his voice; and his extensive vocabulary of curse words.

"Shit! Fuck! I'm sorry Bella. You are so fucking late! I really should learn to shut my mouth once in a while; I didn't even think ab-"

He looked so forlornly adorable; like a school boy about to be scolded; that I couldn't help but laugh, effectively halting his apologetic tirade.

"Emmett, its fine. Really. I'm not going to fall behind by being an hour or so late. Since you guys left I have actually gotten ahead with school stuff. I have had a surprising amount of free time without Alice being around to play Bella Barbie", _'God, I miss her'. _

He eyed me sceptically, "Really?"

"Really", I smiled.

"Hmm, what have you got on after school today?"

"The usual. Feeding Charlie at seven-ish and then the rapturous joy of doing whatever homework I get set today. Why?" I asked, gnawing on my lower lip.

"Can I come see you?" he questioned uncertainly.

"Could I stop you even if I wanted to?"

His expression instantly became amused.

"Nope. But my Mommy always told me it's polite to ask".

As he finished his little speech he winked at me, which naturally made my heart beat shudder and automatically speed up. The dolt just grinned wider.

Deciding to make my exit before I did something else to embarrass myself I was unexpectedly overcome by a wave of anxiety. I didn't want to get out the car and leave him.

'_Oh God Bella! Get a freaking Grip!' _

"Umm, So. Thanks for the ride." I garbled as I climbed out of the car.

Emmett's goodbye was muffled by the closed door and the purr of the engine. I quickly made my way into my second class of the day; which was already halfway through; with the excuse that my truck wouldn't start. My excuse wasn't met with suspicion.

'_My poor baby! It's not that much of a heap of junk. My truck hasn't let me down ........yet'._

The rest of the class passed by in a blur, and I could honestly say I had no clue as to what the subject matter was. My mind was unfocused; a haze of daydreams. And Emmett was the star of them all. He was incredibly fun, so carefree; well when he wasn't freaking out about being some twisted sort of sexual predator at least.

I wondered how long he would be staying. Being in that house all alone must be horrible for him. _'Of course he isn't going to stick around for long. Why would he want too?'_ Maybe. Maybe he might want to stick around until I leave Forks too. It was only a few months, and it would be great to have him around. Perhaps he might feel the inclination to 'trespass' through my window on occasion. '_Hmm, the multiple fantasies' that thought alone could conjure, maybe next time he could… Bella! Behave yourself for goodness sake!' _

I knew I was heading off to Washington, and would love to still see him more, and didn't want him to be alone.

As my thoughts started to spiral towards the depressing end of the spectrum the shrill of the bell cut through scaring the hell out of me. I got a stern glare; my use of expletives wasn't appreciated in the classroom apparently. '_Oops.' _

Angela; my closest friend; was overly chirpy as we walked out of the office after I handed in my tardy slip. She had noticed I was uncharacteristically happy today; I couldn't wipe the grin off my face apparently. I denied any knowledge of what she was talking about.

After we had selected and eaten something resembling edible from the cafeteria we both made our way to our next class, which we shared. I was feeling antsy for the day to be over but the minutes seemed to be crawling by.

"Ugh! When is this day going to end?" I whined. Angela laughed at me.

"Why so keen for it to be over? Something special going on tonight?" she quizzed.

"Nope".

"Well, if you're not doing anything how about we go to Port Angeles? Do a bit of shopping. Ben was talking about going that way to see some new Kung fu movie with his friends tonight". I chuckled as she shivered at the thought; her horror of being subjected to another night of 'movie' fun was plainly obvious.

"Sorry, but I cant tonight. Charlie was away fishing last night so I said I'd cook for him tonight".

I had come to actually enjoy shopping with Angela. During the aftermath of my break up she had on numerous occasions dragged me kicking and screaming to every mall within a fifty mile radius. I felt guilty for ditching since I had no official plans other than feeding Charlie, but I was hopeful.

"Well, how about we go Friday then?" she pressed.

"Sure. Friday's doable".

I smiled as she squealed. I knew it wasn't the prospect of shopping that had her happy; unlike Alice; she simply enjoyed spending time with friends. And Angela was such a calm and quiet person it made shopping with her a leisurely experience.

I didn't notice Jess had joined us until her ear splitting squeal pierced the air.

"OH MY GOWD! We should like, totally make a day of it! We should go shopping leaving school early and then after we just have to hit a club! Just us girls".

After Angela and I agreed begrudgingly I soon began to regret my decision. I had the morning shift Saturday at Newton's Outfitters. With Mike. _Ugh! _It wasn't that I hated the job, or Mike per se but the combination of them both was not a pleasant prospect.

I was actually looking forward to graduation because it not only meant the end of High School but the end of my occupation there. It was a tedious job at best.

Unsurprisingly both Mike and Jessica had applied to colleges further away than Washington; I could understand after being in a place as small as Forks; but I couldn't make myself go farther. As much as I liked the prospect of meeting new people and experiencing new things I still wanted to be close enough to come home and see Charlie if I wanted to.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly and I was beaming as the final bell rang. My elation was short lived. I quickly began to grumble when I realised I'd have to walk home in the; too warm; rain.

Angela offered to drive me home, but I declined knowing that she would be heading in completely the wrong direction to get herself home.

"Thanks for the offer Ang, but I'll walk. Its onl-", I was cut off by a bellowing yell.

"**Hey! Bella!"**

My head shot up so fast I was sure I wrenched a muscle. And there he was. Leaning back against a sleek shiny car that literally screamed 'Fresh off the Forecourt'. After waving my goodbyes to Angela; somewhat distractedly; I walked towards Emmett unable to keep my grin from taking over my face. He just looked so ridiculously happy; it was infectious; like a kid on Christmas morning who had gotten everything they'd asked for and more besides.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" I asked my confusion evident.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I can't believe you'd think I'd let you walk home after dropping you in this morning", he scolded, wagging his finger at me. If it weren't for the fact the he was already leading me to the passengers door with a huge smile on his face I would have thought his tone serious.

I was glad to be hidden behind the dark tint of the windows; we were attracting quite the audience already with most of the student population gawking at us. Even Angela was watching us with a beaming smile on her face. As Emmett slipped into the driver's seat with a grace that betrayed his frame, I took in the scent of the car, running my hands over the leather of the dashboard in front of me.

"So… Is this a new acquisition?"

"New-ish, I got it a few months ago".

"It's... nice. Very… shiny". I wasn't sure what else to say about it. It was very nice but to me, it was still just a car.

He chuckled at my expression, as he pressed on the accelerator propelling the car towards my home.

"It's fine Bella. I know you are in no way a car enthusiast. It's similar to what I had before, just a little smoother, more luxurious. I couldn't stomach the other one anymore. Too many memories attached to it that I would rather not have to think about anymore. I didn't mean to embarrass you by yelling like that, but I knew you'd never spot me in the lot otherwise. You are predictable that way you know".

I pouted like a four year old.

"You're mocking me. Besides, I didn't know if you actually planned on sticking around, so I wouldn't have thought to look for you".

"I'll be here as long as you want me to be" he replied casually, but his word stung. They were too familiar.

"Please don't say that. I can't deal with nor do I want empty promises".

"Bella I'm not going anywhere. Your stuck with me whether you like it or not… unless. Bella, please tell me you aren't off to somewhere problematic when you graduate. You aren't moving to Hawaii or California or the Sun are you?"

He genuinely sounded concerned, and I couldn't help but laugh as his expression turned frantic.

"Of course Emmett. The only place I got accepted was The University of the Sun. Damn! No pesky Vampire visitors for me", I sighed with mocking disappointment.

Being the mature eighty plus year old Vampire that he was he poked his tongue out at me.

I burst into hysterics as he came to a stop at the end of my driveway. I nodded my head in the direction of my house inviting him in with me; forming words at that point had become an impossible task.

**EMPOV**

Bella was half way up the gravel pathway before I snapped myself out of my indignant state. 'She was mocking me!' I was out of the car and had her slung over my shoulder before she even registered I had moved. Jostling her over my shoulder until she was giggling, screaming and shouting I ran us up the steps and let us both into her home. Standing in the foyer I suddenly became unsure of which direction I was meant to be heading. _'I know where I'd like to be going but….'_

"So. Where to M' Lady?" I asked, bouncing her squirming form on my shoulder.

"Ugh! Put me down Emmett" she laughed, "Would it hurt you, even a little bit if I were to kick you in the nuts?" Tears of mirth streaming down her face.

"Umm, I doubt it. But you'd probably break your foot. If I put you down you have to promise me you won't attempt it. Please?" I wasn't beyond begging, if it meant her not getting hurt.

"I promise -", she swore.

Satisfied I plonked her unceremoniously onto the couch.

"You should have let me finish. I was going to say, I promise not to kick you. Charlie has a Titanium baseball bat upstairs. Would that have any affect?"

The wickedly determined grin on her face prompted a very audible 'gulp' to issue from my throat. Bella fell to the side in peels of laughter.

"My God! If it's possible you just got three shades paler! Aww, Emmett. Don't panic. I'm sure I'll have little to no contact with what you've got in your pants".

Well. Damn! I couldn't help the disappointment I felt when she said that. If I had any doubts that my feelings for Bella were more than platonic they were just answered and crushed at the same time.

"Okay, changing the subject. Besides feeding Charlie are your plans for this evening cemented in stone?"

"Nope, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come up to the house. Watch a movie or something".

I was unsure if she would be comfortable being there, and I am sure my uncertainty showed in my voice.

"Umm, sure. Why not. That sounds like fun".

"Cool".

Watching movies was a rouse on my part. I actually wanted to question her, ask her about her college plans. Where she was going. I knew she would be leaving Forks soon and the thought of her going somewhere I couldn't follow left me feeling empty.

I had spent my time apart from her today thinking about what I wanted, and I was eager to find out what she would like to happen from here on out. I needed to know if she would object to me following her, moving on with her in order to stay with her; be with her.

Forks; and the house here; held nothing for me anymore. I didn't even consider myself as belonging there anymore. I had no place there I could call my own. The room I had once had was a place I had shared with Rosalie and I wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

Since I had come back the only rooms of the house I had used were the Study and guest bedroom; where I had relocated the Xbox and Television. I had no desire to remain in the house and since I wasn't moving on straight away like I had planned I decided I would look into finding somewhere different. _'Yet another reason to find out Bella's plans'._ I could deal with being in the house for the next few months if it meant finding some place more permanent near her; _'with her'_; once she left Forks.

Bella's voice; sing-songing; pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hello. Earth to Emmett. Come in Emmett. Do I need to go get that bat?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. I guess I zoned out there for a minute. What were you saying?" _'Pay attention for God's sake!' _

"I said, I have some homework I need to finish up and then I have to feed Charlie. Would you like to hang out and wait or did you want to head back home? I don't mind driving up there later when I get done".

"Umm… would you mind if I hung out here? I'll back to the house if you'd rather though, I don't want you to think th-"

Despite the chuckle that cut me off, I couldn't miss the concern she held for me in her eyes as her warm little hand grasped mine.

"Come on Emo Emmett. Let's go do my homework".

I barely noticed her tugging on my hand, leading me up the stairs. I was far to distracted by the warmth radiating from her hand as it held mine.

Once we were inside her room she shoved me onto her bed; where I fell all too willingly; before she plonked herself down at her desk. My mind once again wondered as I watched her engross herself in essays, assignments and old quizzes. I knew she needed to get it all done but being in such a confined space with her and not being able to touch her was driving me insane. Using the excuse of not wanting Charlie to see my car parked in her drive I left, taking a little longer than I needed to take the car back to the house and run back.

After climbing through her window I found her sprawled out on her bed surrounded by books and paper biting the tip of her pen between her teeth.

'_Well Hell. How am I supposed to concentrate when she does that?!'_

Forgoing the rocking chair in the corner I sat instead on the edge of her bed, watching over her shoulder. I could feel her agitation growing as she furiously turned over pages and began scribbling notes that would probably read back as illegible when she tried to make sense of them later.

A thick curl of her hair refused to cooperate and repeatedly fell into her eyes, she would swipe it back only for it to tumble again moments later. For fear that she would cut the tendril off, I wrapped it around my fingers, twisting and turning it. The familiar strawberry scent was intoxicating.

We sat like that for a while before her position became uncomfortable; she began to arch her back off of the bed, stretching her aching muscles.

'_Finally, an excuse to touch her!'_

Resting my hands on the small of her back; taking advantage of the exposed milky white skin her hitched up shirt had left open to me; I began to trace soothing circles with my thumbs.

As goose bumps prickled her skin I became entranced; losing myself in the sensation of touching her. A small smile flickered on my face as a moan escaped her lips; I increased the pressure of my touch desperate to illicit such a response from her again.

She quickly; willingly; eased into my touch, wiggling lower down on the bed. The movement causing her shirt to ride higher exposing more of her smooth skin.

I kneaded and caressed every inch that was revealed I wasn't surprised when she dropped her head down onto her arms; her books forgotten. I could feel her muscles completely relax. I had her complete attention.

As her little mewls and moans; almost inaudible by human standards; filled the silence of the room, I couldn't help but feel smug knowing that I was the cause of them.

Taking confidence in the sounds I was awarded, I allowed my fingers to slip under the hem of her shirt. It was a bold move on my part but any trepidation I had was dispelled by instant quickening of her pulse, the stuttering of her breath. I allowed my hands to wrap around her, my finger tips stroking her warm skin, the rise and fall of her ribs accelerating as her heart raced.

Working my way back down, I circled her waist. Making my grip firmer. I made my ascent up her body tortuously slow, her shirt hitching on my wrists as I slid higher.

As her body trembled, my senses were assaulted by an enticing aroma. An enthrallingly familiar scent.

'_Holy fuck! She is getting turned on!'_

As my fingertips crept closer to the securing strap of her bra, I acted on impulse sliding my fingertips beneath it. Cautiously I slid my fingers from side to side; testing; making sure I wasn't overstepping her boundaries. When I received no complaint, I slipped my fingers from beneath the strap and with a quick pinch of the clasp it fell undone.

Although breathing was more than a force of habit for me now, I found myself match Bella's own laboured breaths as the palms of my hands pressed against her feverish skin. I savoured the sensual warmth touching her brought me.

'_She is too deliciously tempting for her own good'. _

The increasing volume of Bella's moans, accompanied by the progressively dominant scent of her arousal had me fidgeting. I didn't know how much longer my trousers would be able to restrain my painful erection. I could only hope that they held out until I was alone because I knew there would be no talking little Em down tonight. A hand on approach was more than necessary _right now_.

Fanning my fingers out I stroked outwards, my fingers curling around her sides, moving them upwards slowly, inch by inch.

Feeling every muscle in Bella's body tense, I froze.

'_What happened? What did I do?' _

And then it hit me.

'_Fuck Me! I am touching Bella's breasts!' _

My mind went completely blank. The only thing I was conscious of was the feeling of the soft, delicate and forbidden form beneath my fingers.

I almost fell off the bed when Bella's voice cut through my mental blackout.

"Emmett"

**BPOV**

I had never been so relaxed… or aroused as I was right then. Just having his hands on me was chilling and scorching at the same time. I had never been touched like this before in my life, and despite knowing it was probably accidental on his part I couldn't choke back the gasp that escaped me when his fingers slide across the sides of breasts. My body shut down, desperate to preserve the sensation. I was aware that he had become motionless; like a marble statue; and for the briefest of moments I was afraid. Of what I wasn't sure.

'_Was he fighting his inner demon? Was he struggling for control? I remembered once talking to Edward about how a Vampire gave themselves over to instinct; how they got lost in sensation. Had he just realised what he had been doing? Was he about to jump up and runway? _

Tentatively, cautiously I whispered his name.

Whatever he heard in my voice seemed to reassure him as he continued to work my body with his hands.

The wave of relief surging through me left me feeling giddy. _'He isn't going anywhere and he isn't struggling for control'. _

In fact it seemed like quite the opposite. It seemed like he was rather enjoying touching me and I was glad, because I was positively aching for him.

Every movement of his skin against mine only heightened my sexual awareness. I had teetering on the edge since he burst through my window last night and virtually every minute spent with him since had done nothing but push me closer to the brink. _'Is it possible for a person to go insane with want?' _

I had to ask myself because the hunger consuming me was becoming unbearable.

I could feel the dampness leaking out of me; soaking my panties; and I knew without a doubt that Emmett could smell it. I should have felt self conscious but reason had long since left me and I simply couldn't care right now.

Shifting my legs, I gasped at the friction against my core. I tried to disguise it as simple fidgeting but my attempt failed. Hearing the low throaty moan behind me was all the confirmation I needed to know that he was aware of what I was trying to do.

As his fingers deliberately trailed the curve of my breasts I knew he was enjoying touching me. The realisation caused the ache in my core to intensify, and I wanted nothing more than for his fingertips to soothe away that ache.

Sucking in a strangled breath I turned my head on my arms so I could watch him out the corner of my eye.

His face was tilted downward slightly, his brows furrowed. The beautiful liquid topaz of his eyes was darker, more intense. And his full lips were parted slightly, quivering with every unneeded breath he took. I almost came undone when he swiped his bottom lip with his tongue.

'_Oh God!' _

My mind raced with images of what it would be like to have his tongue soothing me instead of his fingertips. The rapid shift in my fantasies had me wondering if mental whiplash was possible.

As the new picture played out in my mind I squeezed my thighs together again; moaning once more at the delicious friction the action generated. I was so desperate for the release he didn't know to provide, but I didn't know how to ask.

Before I could look away; hide myself in my arms; his eyes flickered to mine. A slow sexy smirk lifted the corner of his mouth and he raised an eyebrow. My blush was inevitable, but I smiled back at him regardless.

The potency of my feelings for him in this moment were astounding. I felt like I was suffocating with desire; a deadly combination of lust, need and want.

'_How could a single touch trigger such feelings, such urges? Especially one that had started out so soothingly innocent. How had it become so sensual; so intimate?' _

I couldn't answer any of my own questions but there were several things I was entirely confident in.

Firstly, Emmett had awoken a monster inside of me. One that yearned for his touch, his kiss, his everything.

Secondly, I was sure that despite having been the only person to touch my body _that _way, I knew that I didn't want anyone else to either.

Thirdly, I had no idea how to go about getting him; I still had my doubts about him truly wanting me too; but I knew without hesitation I would do everything in my power to make it happen;.

And lastly, I needed a shower; an ice cold shower; and at least five minutes alone with my right hand. Urgently!

'_How the hell are you going to manage that Bella? You do realise he will hear and smell everything don't you? Did you somehow manage to forget he was sitting on your bed with you?_ Touching you. _How can you possibly prefer your hand over him? Are you insane? _Probably. _God I am so fucking turned on, I just need something!' _

Conflicted by my own wants and desires I let out a frustrated sigh, regretting it instantly as his hands pulled away from me unexpectedly fast. Biting on my lip I rolled onto my side and felt utterly guilty. Seeing him sat there with his legs crossed, his head in his hands I knew he must have misinterpreted me.

We both apologised at the same time.

"Emmett I'm sorry"

"Bella I'm sorry"

As our eyes finally met one another's matching smiles formed on our lips.

"Bella. I'm sorry. _Again_. I got a little too carried away there for a minute, I didn't mean for things to go that far. Now I have made you fall behind on your work and because that isn't done you're not going to be able to come to the house, and…. I've got to…"

'_Where the bloody hell did he just go? He was here one second and now…. He's just gone! I didn't even see him move! That lousy. Good for nothing. _Leech! _He is no better than his God damned brother! Coming in here just to…. Ugh! I swear t-' _

My mental tirade was cut off by a muffled hiss.

"Bella, I'm in the closet! Charlie's coming into your room right _now!_"

Sure enough the handle turned, the door creaked open and Charlie's head peeked in.

"Bella! Oh! I thought you had fallen to sleep or something, you weren't flitting about the kitchen when I came in". He sounded surprised to find me awake; studying.

"Oh! I'm sorry Dad. I got so carried away with h-homework, still didn't get to finishing it, that I completely forgot about cooking tonight. I'll go right down and get something cooking".

I desperately hoped my expression conveyed something akin to stressed, because there was no way in hell I wanted to explain to Charlie why I looked freshly tussled and frustrated to hell.

"No, no. I'll just call out for a couple of Pizza's. Some of the guys are coming around to watch the game in a few", he smiled as he back out of the door.

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll just hop into the shower. I am headed out in a bit anyway. Going to watch a movie at a friend's house".

I almost hoped he didn't hear, but I had no such luck.

"Who's house?"

'Damn it! Trust now to be the time Charlie acts like a normal parent, Think Bella think!'

Not for the first time I was saved by the convenient beeping of my mobile phone.

Tell him Alice, she'll be here tomorrow. - Em

The first message was followed instantly by a second.

B- Hurry up and get dressed, I'll see you at mine soon - A

PS Say Hi to Charlie for me, I'll see him soon too.

'_God! I fucking love that girl'._

Grinning I let Charlie read the second message and bless the old softie; he all out beamed at me.

"Little Alice Cullen! Well I never", I worried when his smile faltered, "Is it just Alice?"

"Umm, yeah I think so. _He's _not back Dad. Don't worry". It felt odd comforting my father about the return of my ex boyfriend. _'Shouldn't it be the other way around?'_

The reassurance appeased him because he left moments later cheerily intent on ordering in the food.

Once I heard Charlie on the telephone downstairs, I turned my attention to my closet door.

"You can come out now".

I had to plaster my hand to my face to keep from bursting out into laughter as Emmett fell gracelessly out of my closet; a look of sheer terror on his face.

"Christ Bella! You have got to clean in there! Soon! Nasty!" he gasped, wiping what looked to be a dusty cobweb from his forehead.

'_Where the hell did that come from?' _

"Sorry Emmett. I haven't used that cupboard for anything other than storing junk in months. I'll sort it out before I leave for college though, promise".

"Make sure you do. I want somewhere less cluttered to hide next time".

I tried to beat back the butterflies with a stick as I repeated his words in my head. _'Next time?! He's going to hide in my closet again?' _

"I just thought of something! How come you didn't hear Charlie when he first got back? Super Vamp hearing and all…"

I found the idea of a deaf Vampire hilarious but avoided laughing when I saw how awkward and uncomfortable Emmett looked, eyes trained to the floor.

"Umm. Well. I, ah. You see. Ugh!"

Shaking off whatever discomfort he may have had, a devilish smirk spread across his boyish face. _'Yep, that can't be good!'_

"In case you hadn't noticed my senses were all rather attentive of other more _pleasing _things than focusing on Charlie".

I could feel myself blushing and knew coherency would be problematic for me right now so I remained silent.

"I hate to have to do it, but in the interest of you showering and eating dinner sometime tonight I am going to go. What time do you want me to come back and get you?" he asked walking towards my window.

"You don't have to do that. I'll just drive over to the house".

"I know I don't have to but, I want to".

"Okay then, that'll be nice. Umm, give me an hour?" I smiled, standing in front of him.

"An hour it is" he smiled, climbing into the open window.

Just as I thought he was about to jump he leant into me, pressing a kiss to the hollow beneath my ear whispering, "Just so you know Bella, touching you like that was incredible for me too".

He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek before he leant backwards, dropping out of the window.

"Suave son of a bitch! God, I really need that shower!" I mumbled to myself, walking towards my door.

I heard a chuckle from just below my window, and strained my ears to hear what he was saying.

"Me too Bella. A very cold fucking shower".

It didn't take long before I was freshly showered, dressed and sitting on the couch eating pizza with Charlie. The shower had helped but I was still feeling antsy. When the doorbell rang I was out of my seat and answering it before Charlie had even pulled himself from his chair. I knew my disappointment was obvious when I saw it was just Billy and Jacob, so I tried to recover, making my smile and tone overly cheerful.

"Hello Billy, Hey Jake. Come on in. Pizza's in the kitchen and Vitamin R is in the fridge. Help yourselves".

Not to disappoint, Jake headed straight for the food.

I followed behind him thinking about how much things had changed between me and my _not so little _ray of sunshine. I truly did love Jacob Black. He had saved me in so many different ways; from Heartbreak, Laurent and Victoria. He was my truest friend and fiercest protector. It had come as a shock to everyone when he finally imprinted, on Leah of all people! I was of course thrilled for him, but more selfishly I was relieved. It made our friendship easier, simpler. The pressure that had been put on our shoulders; by Billy and Charlie mostly; to be together had begun to take its toll. The love we had for one another now was mutual; the love of best friends.

Jake seemed to notice me watching him, so he asked around a mouthful of chewed pizza "See something you like?"

I gagged and stuck my tongue out at him.

We sat in comfortable silence as he scoffed down almost an entire pepperoni to himself, and then began to fill each other in on our latest developments.

'_Well, most of them anyway'. _

The conversation flowed easily, right up until Charlie dropped me in it.

"Are you going to be staying at Alice's tonight? I don't like the idea of you girls driving across Forks so late at night, just for poor Alice to have to drive back home again after".

I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and risked a glance at Jake. His eyes had narrowed suspiciously and he was subtly sniffing the air.

'Games over now girl!'

"Umm, I'm not sure. We never figured that part out. I guess I'll just say yes and take a bag in case. If not I'll make sure to call you and come home early".

I used the excuse of packing an overnight bag to get out of the kitchen; and avoid Jacob's accusing glare.

I should have known he'd follow me, but I still started as he barged into my room, swinging the door closed behind him. I spun on my heel intent on yelling at him for just waltzing in uninvited when my nose collided with his chest. I had to crane my neck back just to look at his face. His face was flushed and his dark eyes nearly hidden beneath drawn brows.

"Would it kill you to knock once in a while Jacob?" I sighed. I had enough sense to know yelling at him right now wouldn't be a smart thing to do.

"Bella. Alice? Which Alice? Who the hell is she? Ugh! Why the hell does your _bedroom_ reek of god damned bloodsuckers?" I saw his fist clench at his side as a shiver trembled through him.

'DAMAGE CONTROL! QUICK!'

"Calm down Jake, please? Some of the Cullen's have come back to Forks. I don't think they are staying, just planning on visiting for now I think. One of them came to visit me, just to check up on me, and invited me over to see the other. That's all".

"Some? He's not here with his slut is he? Because if he is I'll -"

I was reminded of all the reasons I loved him when he spoke up for me like that, but I silenced him before his rant could continue.

"No, _he's_ not back Jake. Besides his _'slut' _turned out to be Rosalie". I chuckled as a disgusted look came over his face.

"Rosalie, as in his sister Rosalie? "

I nodded.

"Eww, that's just… gross!" he muttered, gagging for affect.

Once our giggles had tapered off and his calm returned he fell quickly into his roll as Beta.

"As long as you're okay with having them back, I'll talk to Sam. Let him know to keep to our side of the boundary lines. Wouldn't like to have any unnecessary confrontations now would we? Can't imagine you'd like that very much, Vampire lover that you are and all".

If it weren't for his teasing grin I would have retaliated, but I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine as I thought of the Wolves coming across Emmett alone in the woods.

'_No. I definitely wouldn't like for a _confrontation _to happen'._

As he flopped back into my rocking chair I thought the conversation was over so I resumed packing my bag. I stopped instantly when I heard him sniff dramatically.

"Oh, I just have one more question for you Bella".

I turned to see him grinning devilishly. I really hated that damned grin! It usually meant that my blush was due to make an appearance.

"What" I whined.

"I was just wondering why, besides smelling of Bloodsucker in here, that it smells like sex?"

"What!" I hissed.

I should have known that he; the damned overgrown mongrel he is; would be able to smell it.

"I think I should clarify actually. It doesn't smell like sex per se, but someone got a little hot under the collar. You been a naughty girl Bella?" he leered at me, smirking his ass off.

'I changed my mind! I hate Jacob Black!'

"None of your God damned business Jake. Now get the hell out of my room! Before I go find a crow bar!"

He rose from the chair cackling like an idiot, ducking to avoid the book I had launched at him. Once he was out the door I slammed it shut behind him, and groaned into my hands. I could still hear him out on the landing, and I knew he wouldn't be leaving me to my own embarrassment. Sucking in a deep breath I slung my bag over my shoulder and yanked the door. He was leaning against the wall opposite my door with a conspiratorial smile on his face.

'_Give me a break! I don't think my face could get any redder!'_

"Bell's", he whispered leaning towards me, "Did you get in a little shower action too, because damn!"

I barely resisted the urge to punch him.

"Oh and Bella. You know I recognised who's scent it was In your room don't you? Where they there for your little '_playtime_?'"

'_Yep. There it is! My mortification is complete! Ground swallow me now! _Please? _Where the hell are the 'hell bent on revenge' deadly Vampires when you need them? I'll take either option as a satisfactory substitute rather than spend another second on this landing with Jacob Black; my so called friend!' _

He chuckled as my face turned purple and pulled away from the wall, ruffling my hair as he passed I watched him disappear down the stairs.

After taking a few minutes to pull myself together I traipsed along after him muttering darkly about stupid Werewolves and Crowbars.

The comfortable ease that had been present earlier had gone now. I had opted to go and sit beside Charlie rather than wait in the kitchen; I didn't want to give Jacob the chance to humiliate me further.

'_My cheeks wouldn't take it'._

And Jacob was stubbornly refusing to let his attention wander to the game and plentiful food.

We both sat waiting. Watching the seconds tick by.

Jacob knew long before I did that someone was coming and was at the door before they had chance to knock.

I scrambled to reach his shoulder just as he tugged the door open.

I shook my head a fraction as Emmett tensed

I didn't know whether to be furious or relieved when Jacob chuckled darkly.

"Well _Alice. _Don't you look pretty?"

**Push the button review, review, review**

**Check out my profile for more stories :-)**


	4. slumber party

wow thank you for the brilliant reviews you have all been so funny and fantastic,

i am so sorry for the wait i wanted to get it up sooner but my poor beta and i have had all the tech problems you can ever get i think,

broken laptop

Trojan hoarse

internet gone down

faulty phone line

engineer is coming tomorrow hurrah

what did we do in a past life karma has it in for frosted cullen and myself :-(

do check out my profile and see my photo links for how i see it all in my head

emmetts car

bellas pink undies

i put them up as i go and my other stories i got up there please drop a review if you have **any suggestions for **_**the party**_

and on with the show .................

**Misunderstandings 4 **

**BPOV **

"Well Alice, don't you look pretty?" Jake leered, as Emmett's mouth fell slack.

I could see, peripherally, the amusement of the situation on Charlie's face as he craned his neck around the back of his chair. I should have known he would find entertainment in Jacob jibing the most imposing of the Cullen's. Risking a quick glance at Billy I was both surprised and grateful to find only the barest hints of a scowl etched in the lines of his weathered face. He may not have been happy about my guest's identity but he was going out of his way to keep it from Charlie.

"Umm, Hi?" Emmett questioned, nodding his head in greeting towards Jacob. The miniscule flicker of his eye's towards me let me know he knew exactly what Jacob was and he was wary of him. He was gauging my reaction, questioning if I knew too.

"Hey Em. Umm, So. Let's go. I don't want to keep Alice waiting", I babbled, shoving past Jacob, who was still wedged in the doorway. I virtually ran the short distance towards Emmett's car to wait for him.

"Umm, yeah. Best not. Good Night Chief Swan. Enjoy the game".

I heard Emmett mutter his good bye as he walked back down the front steps, his eyes never wavering from Jacob's retreating form.

It wasn't until the front door closed that he relaxed, though he was still mumbling and shaking his head as he let me in the car. I followed him with my eyes as he walked around to the driver's side door and let himself in.

With an aggravated sigh I rolled my eyes at the three faces peering out at us from the living room window. 'Well aren't they as subtle as chainsaw'.

I slumped further back in my seat as the car pulled back out of my driveway, relieved to be away from my house and it's occupants.

The journey was a quiet one until we reached the towns limits. Apparently we were now on the Cullen's side of the treaty line.

"So… the Wolves huh?"

"Oh! Jacob? Yeah… you have no idea. It's been one hell of a year!" I couldn't control the nervous laughter that bubbled up my throat. Thinking of everything that had happened since they; the Cullen's; had left always filled me an uneasy, giddy feeling. And I knew that it wasn't in the humorous sense.

"I wish I could have stopped it all from happening you know? I wish the rest of us had sense enough to stay. I wish I had stayed".

I really didn't know how to respond, so I just smiled at him. We spent the rest of the short journey in silence, which was probably for the best, because the second he pulled the car into the hidden driveway I was flooded with anxiety. I hadn't seen this house since I had come looking for him, and I couldn't help but remember the despondency I had felt then. 'Would I feel the same being here again? Even if I was here with Emmett?'

I could feel my hands begin to shake as Emmett opened up the front door and led me inside. It looked so different from the last time I had come here, so bare. The couches and furniture were all still here; dust clothes still shrouding them; but the TV was gone and his Piano was missing.

I couldn't help but remember how different things had been when we had all been here last. Esme had made it feel so homely. Warm and welcoming, but standing here now it just looked cold, stark and impersonal.

I didn't like it.

Emmett's voice brought me out from my reverie.

"I thought we could maybe; hang out in the room I'm using. I don't really spend much time in the rest of the house anymore…" shrugging his shoulders he offered me his hand.

'Understandable'. I could only agree with his avoidance. I had been here mere minutes and I was suffocating on memories I would rather forget.

With a slight smile I placed my hand in his.

As we reached the first floor landing, my feet instinctively sought out the uppermost level of the house.

After all the time that had passed; all the hurt; my bodies actions angered me, I wasn't here for him. Not anymore.

Grinding my teeth together I forced my feet to follow Emmett. I was sure he had felt my wavering, but he didn't comment. And for that I was glad. I honestly didn't know how to explain my actions, they were habitual at best. Subconscious at worst.

From all the time I had spent in this house, I knew where we were heading. The guest bedroom, just past what was once Carlisle's study.

It was the only unallocated space left in this house. It was neutral. It was Switzerland.

There was no walk in closet. Alice.

There was no wall to wall music collection. Him.

Only pale walls and items that were wholly Emmett. And of course the TV and the Xbox.

"So… You've been staying in here then?" I asked, flopping down in the middle of the King sized bed.

"Umm yeah. I haven't- well, I haven't been in my old room since I came back. After them, it's the only thing I see when I stand in front of that door. There is nothing in that room; this whole house; that holds any interest for me. If it weren't- umm, if it weren't for you I would never have bothered staying at all".

I propped myself up on my elbows, looking at him as the pieces all fell into place.

"Wait. What? It happened here? You were back? It happened here! Oh my God! Who came back?"

His shoulders tensed as he brought his hands up to his face, his fingertips pressing against his temples.

"Yes, we were. We were just passing through. Alice was planning on coming to see you after we had hunted; much to his annoyance. He made her promise she wouldn't tell you we were all back. But then… everything happened. And I ran. And they left again. Alice told me she tried to follow me, but I hadn't decided where I was going so she had no choice but to go with them. Everything was so shitty and messed up - to say the least"

"Oh my God Emmett! I am so sorry. You shouldn't feel the need to stay here, not for me! Not after everything that happened here!" I exclaimed, thrusting myself upright.

"Well we'll talk about my staying later. But right now I think you need to tell me what went on after we all left. And don't edit on the details. Why are associating with Wolves?"

The commanding and authoritative tone of his voice had my mind scrambling.

'OhShitOhShit. Oh Shit!' I nervously pulled my lip between my teeth.

"Umm. Well… It all kind of started when you guys left actually. I followed Edward into the forest when he ran from me and managed to get myself lost. Sam Uley found me. He is a Wolf, the Pack's Alpha actually, but I didn't know that at the time. I didn't really grasp a lot of what went on in those first weeks; I just kind of existed; but then Charlie tried to send me back to Phoenix. I panicked. I didn't want to leave here; I didn't want to leave Forks. If I did then h-. It was about then that I started seeing Jacob, everything started getting better, he stood by me through everything that happened".

"Seeing? As in dating?" Emmett quizzed.

"No! We became friends, Best Friends. Jacob put me back together Emmett. You have him to thank for me sitting here right now. Of course Angela… Charlie… everyone tried to understand but when Jacob changed he realised all his tribes scary stories were true. He realised what Edward was. It was difficult at first, he was bound by tribe laws not to tell me what he was so he started to stay away… but I needed him. And he knew it. He started to sneak away to come and see me. It didn't take me long to figure it all out, and I swore to him that it didn't matter. I couldn't be a hypocrite could I? I couldn't place one group of mythical beings above another. I told him everything then, about all of you. About what really happened between Edward and I. Everything was getting better, so much better…. But I am getting ahead of myself… before I made my discovery I was hiking in the woods-"

"You were hiking in the woods? Alone?"

"I was. It happened when Jacob was trying to stay away from me. I didn't know about the Pack at the time and my behaviour had become reckless. I had gone searching for the Meadow, but Laurent found me instead. He had left the Denali and was watching me for Victoria. If he hadn't have been thirsty I suspect I would have never found out about any of it, but he was. He was going to kill me, but the Pack arrived just as he was about to sink his teeth in. They saved me. They had heard everything Laurent had said about Victoria looking for me, and they protected me from her. They patrolled around the clock, looking, waiting. They kept me alive Emmett. Things were… difficult for a while. You see, Jacob and I love one another. But for me it was never anything more than the love of a brother. For a while Jacob was convinced he loved me as something more. But then Victoria finally came for me. I was cliff diving down at La Push, when she attacked. The Wolves were waiting. The killed her. You're probably wondering what that has to do with Jacob loving me. When Victoria arrived in Forks it triggered the first Female Wolf to change. Leah. When the Pack realised what had happened they rushed to her, to calm her down. That was when the weird Wolf Mo-Jo thing happened. Leah and Jake imprinted. It's like the strongest definition of love at first sight taken to the extreme. They are together. Jake loves me like a sister. I love Jake like a brother. The pack is like my extended family. And that's about it. It all ended rather nicely in fact… just in time for me to head off to college…"

**EMPOV **

As I sat listening to her recount everything that had happened I found myself becoming more and more enraged. Every word that fell from her mouth made me want to rip Edward apart.

It was because of him we had abandoned her. We had left her alone to be hunted by our own kind.

I wasn't thrilled about her involvement with the Wolves, but who was I to judge really? I knew as a species they could be volatile and dangerous but so could my own; the events of her birthday had proven that. It was only because of them that she was alive, and I was unendingly grateful to them for that.

"Oh God Bells! I'm so sorry we left! I should have put up more of a fight. Alice didn't want to go. Even Jasper was wary of leaving you, even after… well you know. Esme was furious when Carlisle sided with Edward over all of us".

I sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in mine, threading and unthreading my fingers with hers.

"Don't Emmett. It's fine really. Sure it was a rubbish time, but life is better now. I'm stronger for it".

"Okay, okay. But I don't have to like it".

I pulled her closer to me, nuzzling my face into her hair.

"I'm still not sure about the Pack though. And I'm not very comfortable with you going to La Push with them. They can be unpredictable, and I can't go down there to look after you".

Bella's posture stiffened and she pulled away from me looking beyond pissed off.

"Well I don't care where you can and can not go. You all left me alone! Not one of you were there when I needed you, and I wasn't about to sit around and let my life pass me by. If you want to stick around then you will have to get used to the idea of Jacob being in my life and vice versa. I won't have my life dictated to me".

"But Bel-..."

I was cut off angrily.

"No. No buts. If you try and make me choose between you and the Pack I can promise you, you won't like my choice!"

'Well shit!' I wasn't about to tell her what to do, but fuck! 'A teenage Werewolf! Fan-fucking-tastic'. She always did know how to pick her friends!

"Bella. I won't ever make you choose. Ever. And I am sorry. I didn't bring you here to make you upset or angry. I wanted tonight to be fun… do you think you could forgive me? I have candy…"

I leant over the edge of bed and grabbed up the bag of treats I had bought for her, dangling it off the end of my pointer finger.

Judging by her wide grin I assumed I was indeed forgiven. She quickly grabbed the bag and upended it on the bed, squealing and clapping her hands in delight. She selected a few that were apparently her favourite and tore one of the packets open, quickly nibbling on a long rubbery looking red stick. I would have to remember Twilzzlers would be a good bribery tool for the future. Once I had scooped the abandoned candies back into the back I tossed a small selection of movies onto the bed. She looked up at me amusedly.

"What?" I asked, almost squirming under her scrutiny. She chuckled at me.

"Have you never heard of a chic flick or a rom-com?"

'Ah! I see her point!' I guess my movie choice left something to be desired, but hey… I am a guy. She picked the less testosterone charged one of the bunch and I had the movie in the player, the lights off and was lying on the bed beside her in a few short seconds.

As the opening credits to the first movie ended Bella glanced sideways at me, a small smile playing across her lips.

"Thank-you Emmett, this-" she gestured between the two of us "is really nice". I couldn't have agreed with her more, there was nothing I would have rather have been doing than spending time with her.

By the time 28 weeks later ended our position had shifted greatly. I had sat up and was leaning against the head board, with Bella curled up in my lap; the duvet clutched tightly between her hands allowing only her eyes and luscious curls to peek out from the top of it. I reluctantly crawled out from under her to change the movie, but was more than delighted when she resettled herself between my legs. Black Xmas was another thing I would have to add to my future arsenal, the movie had her producing the most delightful reactions I had every seen in a human. Every time she jumped and yelped in fright she would cling to me tighter.

During one of the more fear invoking scenes I placed a sudden kiss against her neck making her scream; the shrill ear splitting to my sensitive ears. I unwisely laughed at her over reaction. She had scrambled from my lap and begun to thwack me with a pillow; this only furthered my chuckling, so she had resigned herself to pouting. From the very edge of the bed.

My arms literally ached to have her back in them, and I counted the seconds until her fear forced her back onto my lap and under the covers.

As enjoyable as the movies were I can truthfully say I hadn't watched a second of them. I was captivated by Bella. She was completely adorable. I was entranced by how she nibbled her lip when she was anxious, how her eyes scrunched up when she was scared. The increased speed of her breathing; 'God! She was almost panting'; and the soft thud of her heartbeat as it raced in anticipation of what was happening on screen.

I had almost lost my mind listening to the sounds she was making, my mind had wasted no time in imagining all the ways I could make her pant, make her heart race. It was in that moment that I had kissed her. Granted it hadn't produced the reaction I was hoping for but then, I hadn't been paying attention to what she was watching. I had learnt my lesson.

I literally sighed in relief as the movie ended, I had alternate motives tonight and they didn't necessarily involve the ones my head was thinking up.

'Not yet'.

I gave Bella my full attention when she sat back on her heels in front of me, the bedside lamp giving her pale skin a warm glow.

"That was horrible! We. Are. Not! Watching that EVER again! Creepy… Weird… Ugh! Go bury it in the yard or better yet, Frisbee it to Mexico!"

I chuckled as she slouched off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I guess I would need to educate myself in what movies were more desirable to human females. But now wasn't the time.

Tonight I wanted to tell her how I felt about her, and possibly find out how she felt about me.

A few minutes later she was back with me, sitting cross legged against the foot board in front of me.

"So… What's next?" she asked.

'It's now or never. Time to suck it up'.

"Well I kind of wanted to talk to you… if that's alright. So umm- you ah, graduate in about a month right? I was thinking if you want- If not it's totally fine- I mean I'll be cool-"

'Smooth Emmett, real smooth!'

"Emmett. You're rambling".

'Damn it! She noticed!'

I sigh loudly, and forced the words I wanted to say out of my mouth.

"I know… I can do this! I can tell you this!"

'Yeah… you forced those words out alright! Pussy!'

Bella's head tilted to one side; like the cutest of puppies trying to understand the complexities of a new sound; and she cocked a brow in confusion.

"Huh? Tell me what Emmett?"

'God, I wish she wouldn't look at me like that! Her beautiful, soft pink lips. Pouting at me. Tempting. Teasing. So damned kissable! God man! Get. A. Grip!'

I pulled in another deep breath, tasting her scent, holding it inside of me as the words tumbled out of my mouth.

"Bella. I like you. Like… like, like you. As more than a friend. Way more than a friend…"

As my confession came to an end my eyes fell to the bedspread. I couldn't look up at her. I had a lot of reasons but the most viable of them were firstly, I wasn't sure how she would take it; I mean I was like her brother. Secondly, I was terrified it wouldn't be reciprocated. And lastly I was too busy thanking any and all Gods that I lacked the ability to blush. I was so carried away in my own thoughts I almost missed her response. Almost.

"Emmett. I- I feel the same way about you too".

As her word sunk in I looked up to see her smiling at me, twisting and threading her fingers together nervously. I hadn't felt this stupefied in a very, very long time. Which was probably a good thing, because I didn't know how much longer I could take this gibbering, incoherent state of mind. Being around Bella in situations like this was turning out to be hazardous for my intellect.

"Wow! Really? Seriously? So umm… yeah. Would you… maybe… I don't know, like to go on a date with me? I know it would probably be really weird and completely corny because we already know each other and all, but I don't know… it might be nice... So um… maybe Friday?"

"Oh. No. I can't. I-"

I didn't give her chance to explain, I didn't want to hear her rejection, "Oh, Okay. That's fine. I was stupid… It was a dumb idea", her tiny little hand clamping over my mouth finally shut me up. 'Thank God!'

"No Emmett! It's a wonderful idea! I would love to go on a date with you. It's just that I already promise Angela and Jessica I would go to Port Angeles with them to go shopping and then to a club. I would invite you to come with me but it's a girl's only night. I'm really sorry".

Her tone left no room for doubt, and I knew she was as disappointed as I was. I mumbled my understanding against her hand but it didn't really lift neither her nor my mood. I couldn't take seeing her look so crestfallen so I did the only thing a man; Vampire; in my situation could. I licked her hand.

After an instantaneous look of shock followed by a comically adorable look of disgust she burst into ferocious laughter. Contagious as it was I was soon laughing with her. We stayed that way until tears were rolling down her cheeks.

As the mirth left me, I sat watching the tears leaving wet trails on her cheeks. Such a small thing was so enchanting. I lifted my hand to her face and followed the wet path with my finger tip down her cheek and into the small dip at the corner of her mouth.

I lifted my gaze from her lips back up to her eyes as I traced cupids bow. She placed gentle kisses against my cool skin with every pass my fingers made.

I was aware of her fingers dusting along my jaw, cupping my neck, pulling me to her. I didn't have it in me to resist so I let her.

I lowered my hand as our faces moved closer together, as my own fingers curled around the nape of her neck our lips met.

'So soft. Supple. Warm. Moist, Mm-'.

There was no way of stopping the deep vibrating growl that tore through me when she pulled my bottom lip into her mouth, her teeth nibbling.

Wrapping my cool fingers around her waist I pulled her into my lap, she was barely even settled over me before her warm wet tongue fluttered across my lips. I gladly parted my lips and granted her warm muscle access. I caressed her with my own and the sensation of it was mind blowing.

'Hot against cold. Fire against Ice. Heaven. Hell.'

Being the predator I am I quickly claimed dominance of the kiss, and I wasted no time in mapping every internal crevice of her mouth. When she needed to breath; 'I would have to remember that!' I trailed kisses against her neck, my hands sliding over the curves of her body. Not one to merely receive she was enthusiastically reciprocating; it wasn't long before she was tugging my shirt over my head.

'I wasn't about to argue; or stop her; removing clothes was a damned good idea!'

It was barely even a minute later that we were both down to our underwear.

As I hovered above Bella as she lay back across my bed an overwhelming and unknown surge of possessiveness swelled in me. She was the most amazingly perfect human I had ever laid my eyes on. And I wanted her.

Her mahogany hair was fanned across the pillow, her face delicately flushed, lips puffy and red from hard lustful kisses, her skin was smooth and milky, glorious subtle womanly curves and round breasts. God that sexy pink underwear; that clung to her like a second skin; was only enhancing my need for her.

I was shaken from my visual gorging as Bella started shifting under my lusting gaze. I hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable but she obviously was because she was trying to cover herself with the blankets. I shook my head halting her actions and growled low in my chest as my mouth dropped to her stomach, my lips latching onto her flat stomach. I dragged my tongue across her skin lazily, watching the goose bumps forming on the surface. I suckled on her barely visible hip bone, soothing the reddening mark with my tongue. I relished in her moans and urgent writhing.

"Touch me baby! God! Please! Touch Me!"

Her pleading words went straight to my already painful cock.

"If that's what you want Bella. But just touching okay?"

'I don't think I can handle much more than touching right now!'

She nodded her understanding as she arched into my touch, my hands cupping her lace covered breast more firmly.

'God! She is still wearing far, far too many clothes!'

I moaned against her throat as I tore her underwear from her body.

'Fuck! Bella. Is. Naked! And. She. Is. Lying. Underneath. Me!'

I leisurely took my time in admiring her beautiful body. Smooth milky skin, dusky pink nipples; pebbled hard with arousal, toned yet soft midriff and… 'Fuck me!' … a neat little strip of dark curls and her deliciously moist glistening sex.

'Her body is calling out for you dumb ass! What the hell are you waiting for?!'

I took one of her sort pink nipples into my mouth gently suckling, feeling it pebble ever harder against my icy tongue. Her body arched up into me seeking more. I gently teased her other nipple between my fingers- I just couldn't tear my mouth away from her skin; not even for a moment; to give it the same attention.

My cock throbbed as her needy moans, gasping breaths and pleads for more filled the room.

I allowed my free hand to dust down her middle, savour the trembling of her stomach muscles, before palming her heated mound.

"Bella you're so hot! I want you so bad!" I moaned as her wetness coated me. She gasped as my cold finger caressed her slit.

"Do you like that baby?" I asked, dipping my finger into her soft warmth.

"Oh God Emmett! Please!"

Her body arched against mine so fiercely my finger slipped into her hot pussy. "Fuck Bella! Your pussy is so hot! So tight!"

Her internal muscles gripped my finger as I steadily pumped into her core. Feeling the tension building in her I slid in another finger and began to caress her clit. As I circled it in ever decreasing circles I could feel her desperation bubbling over so I pressed my thumb down on her sensitive bud. She erupted instantly. Her body clamped down around me, her warm juices spilling over my fingers and a scream tore from her throat.

As I listened to her heart beat slow I kissed a path up her body and settled myself at her side. I pulled her spent body against me as I nuzzled her neck.

Listening to her breathing and heart slow was hypnotizing; I almost didn't hear her when she spoke.

"Washington University" Bella mumbled sleepily.

"Huh?" I asked confusedly, pulling back to look into her face.

"I'm going to WU. I wanted to be close enough to visit Charlie".

"Oh! Good. No Sun University after all then. I'll start house hunting soon".

"It's only a couple of hours drive away, less even for you. You don't have to move just to see me".

"This isn't my home anymore. I have no one else to stay for. It's hell for me here. Besides I need a new place. And I'm happy with you. I don't expect you to just drop everything and spend every moment with me, nor do I expect you to move in with me, but being near you makes me happier than I've ever been, and even an hours drive is still too long. Besides Jake won't be there. I'll have to pick things up my end. I've been slacking" I winked.

"Oh Bella babysitting. Gee, thanks!" she groaned, snuggled down into me.

"Sleepy baby?"

"Maybe... you?"

"Nope 'fraid not" I chuckled, "Do you want me to leave when you sleep?"

I was unsure of the protocol in this situation. I know Edward used to watch her sleep but hey, I didn't want to be the 'creepy watching without knowledge peeping tom' guy.

"Nope. How could I ever kick you out? I'd like you to stay. Please?"

"Good, okay. I will" I whispered placing a kiss against her hair.

"Emmett?" Bella muttered sleepily.

"Hmmm".

"Are you going to be going to WU too?"

"I don't know yet. We'll figure something out. I don't want to suffocate you Bella".

Barley grasping the edges of consciousness she snuggled deeper against me, her lips brushing against my cold skin.

"Won't... mind... you... dorming… with… me".

Stroking her hair I watched her sleep peacefully once her adorable mumbles tapered off. I couldn't wait to get to Washington and finally have her to myself.

_**tada ...thanks again guys hope the get my internet sorted soon for you all but be good and drop a review and have a peep on my profile c'mon you know you wanna see bellas sexy pink undies woohoo ;-) **_


	5. Company over breakfast

**As always the who's and where's aint mine **

**Thankyou for being so paitent and wait ing we got it to to you eventually I haven't abandoned it nor do I intend to **

**Thanks to my beta frostedcullen, TDTwifan thanks and anyone who reviewed **

**Misunderstandings 5**

**EMPOV**

I lay beside Bella watching her sleep through the early hours of the morning. Never had I realised how enjoyable her contented little sighs and soft mumbles truly were. Watching her sleep could become one of my favourite past times. It was relaxing; soothing to a being who could never achieve it for themselves.

I lost several hours just counting her breaths, and it wasn't until I heard tyres against gravel that I 'woke up'. I knew who it would be without having to hear or smell them. _Who else would it be?_

Alice's head appeared around the door frame barley a second after I heard the front door close downstairs. I pressed my finger to my lips, silencing the squeal she was about to unleash and slipped out from under Bella. I stood for a second at the door and watched as Bella curled herself around the pillow I had been propped against. I smiled to myself as I pulled the door closed and made my way down to the kitchen where I could hear Alice grumbling to herself_. _

I had barely passed the threshold before my arms were filled with a tiny, vibrating form. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around her.

_Alice. God, I have missed you. _

"Emmett! I have missed you so much!" The words left her so quickly that I barely managed to hear them. I chuckled my amusement as I placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Me too Alice, Me too".

I prised myself from her arms as I heard her other half laugh with me. I knew he wouldn't be far away from wherever Alice was, and sure enough there he was propped against the kitchen island.

"Hey there Giggles" I grinned.

"Hey yourself" he smiled and then frowned "I don't giggle".

"Of course you don't" I snickered, patting him on the shoulder as I followed him onto the living area.

It is so good to have them back here with me.

We both stood against the wall and watched the whirlwind that was Alice flitting around. I knew she would be cleaning. Alice liked order and since we had abandoned Forks, this place had been left for time to use as a playground. I also knew that Jasper would be the first of them to notice the ascetic changes.

"Where's the damn TV gone?" Jasper hissed.

"The guest room" I shrugged thinking about what else was tucked away up there. I wasn't accustomed to worrying; about anything; and I didn't quite know what to do with all the thoughts that had suddenly began stumbling across my mind.

_Would they be pissed at me if they knew I was with Bella? Would Jasper be alright around Bella? Where was Rosalie? Probably still shacked up with Edward, and he wouldn't have left Carlisle and Esme. They were probably with them right now. Were they coming too? The shit would well and truly hit the fan if Edward turned up and found Bella with me. I couldn't give a fuck about that. Would Jasper be alright around Bella? Bella. God she is so truly amazing! I can't believe…_

"Damn it Emmett! " Jasper gasped, as I felt a wave of calm balm my mind, "You're giving me a headache!"

I could hear the tension in his voice and I decided to voice my main concern. Alice cut me off.

"He is going to be just fine Emmett, he won't hurt her".

The damned Pixie smiled at me as she grabbed Jaspers hand and pulled him towards the stairs. I just knew she was going to inventory my wardrobe and considered telling her not to bother, they wouldn't be staying long enough for her to ensure I actually used her new additions, but Alice laughed and muttered from upstairs that I should know her better than that. She was right, so I kept my mouth shut.

I was trying futility to distract myself by making toast and squeezing oranges when Bella shuffled into the kitchen yawning, "Morning".

I was going to answer her, really I was, but when I saw her standing there with her arms stretched above her head, my mouth went dry and my jaw fell open.

This girl…woman would be the death of me!

I unashamedly let my eyes take in her form, her beautiful brown hair was smooth and straight down her back, her little black vest had crept up her torso during her stretch exposing the milky white skin of her belly, and the ridiculous short skirt was mere inches from her ass. Damn it! Even her suede and fur Ugg boots looked sexy.

I didn't waste another second before I had her in my arms, muting her surprised squeal with a kiss.

I felt her legs wrap around my waist as her lips returned my kiss.

_Kissing this woman was better than anything I have experienced before! So warm. So soft. _

I pressed her back against the cool stainless steel of the fridge as I brushed my tongue against her lips. The moan that escaped my lips was almost feral as she sucked it into her hot mouth.

I had to force myself to let her go before I threw her to the ground and took her. Hearing her moan and sigh against me was almost enough to make me forget the Alice and Jasper were a mere second away.

I rested my chin atop her head as she buried her face in my chest breathing me in. "Good morning Bella" I smiled.

"It is now" she laughed.

"Are you hungry?" I asked pointing to the plate on the counter top "I - I made you toast. I know it's not much, but it is sadly the extent of my culinary skills. It's probably cold by now though. I can make you some more."

"Emmett, relax" she chuckled, picking up a slice of the browned bread, "toast is great".

I watched as she hopped up onto the counter, biting off a mouthful of her chewy breakfast. She looked so comfortable, even under my unwavering gaze. I knew she would have to leave soon, but I didn't want her to leave.

_Ever. _

"Do you have plans tonight?" I asked, "I was thinking we could maybe… go out? Do something, you know, since Fridays is strictly Girl's only and you're working on Saturday".

_I know I am whining and I don't care. _

I wriggled my way between her knees and pouted up at her.

The way she pulled her lip into her mouth and worried at it told me she already had plans.

"I really wish I could, but I can't. I agreed to swap with Mike. I'm really sorry Em. But if it makes you feel better, I'm not working at all on Saturday".

My lip quirked up in a weak attempt at a smile. _Saturday?! Can I wait until Saturday to see her again? No. No I can't. _

"I suppose I can steal you away on Saturday, but ugh! You're going shopping straight after school today! I'm not going to see you again today once you leave here later!" I was so close to stamping my foot in indignation.

"You've seen me every day so far! Stop sulking you big baby and deal with it! Besides I have got to go shopping. I'm going to be heading out into the big wide world all by myself soon, a girl needs _stuff_ to do that", she laughed.

I was about to inform her that she wouldn't be all by herself when my favourite little hurricane knocked me flying.

"Oh. My. God! Bella shopping! Eek I've died and gone to heaven" Alice screamed spinning Bella around in an almost crushing hug.

"Christ! Shit! Fuck! Be careful Alice! Gently!" I shouted my fear of her damaging Bella paramount.

"Alice. My ribs. I need. Air!" Bella gasped, before chuckling out an Ow when Alice released her.

"Sorry" Alice muttered, looking abashed, "So when are we shopping? And since when do you shop willingly? How are you? God! I have missed you! Oh! You look gorgeous! Who picked this? Wow!" she cooed pulling Bella into another hug.

Hugging her back Bella snorted "I can dress myself occasionally you know, and I missed you too, and Jasper".

Jasper had arrived at the kitchen door and was watching the scene nervously.

I knew he was tasting the emotions in the room waiting to see if his presence affected Bella negatively.

The last time they had been in the same room the consequences were very almost deadly. I instinctively found myself moving closer to Bella.

Unconsciously, I realised I had put myself between her and the biggest threat in the room. Jasper was a formidable opponent but I knew I had the strength it would take to restrain him. Neutralise him.

I had done it before.

_But that was then. And this is now. _

I knew I would do all it took to keep my Bella safe. But I only had limited options to work with in this situation.

As much as I would like to, I wasn't about to wrap her in cotton wool and hide her from the big bad world. _Yeah, because that would go down oh so well! _Bella had the right to decide if she wanted to be around Jasper. And I had no right to make that decision for her. _Not that I wanted to. _I missed my family, and I wanted them back. I knew that if the whole mess could be sorted out things would be just as they were before. _Almost. _Bella loving my family and them loving her back.

This left my only other option.

To throw us all in the deep end and make sure she came out the other side swimming. _For all our sakes. Jasper's. Alice's. Bella's and mine. _

The proverbial elephant needed to be addressed. I knew that we could all get past this. I knew that Bella was good for Jasper. I had witnessed how her proximity changed him before. He became better able to resist human temptation, was more comfortable living amongst them. He became more enthused by our vegetarianism. He could relax, even in close proximity to her.

Yes. The deep end it was.

As if cued by my internal decision Jasper cleared his throat and stepped into the room. He walked towards Bella at a slower than human pace. He looked to Alice who smiled reassuringly at him. And then he came to a halt standing on the far side of the island. Taking a deep breathe Jasper took the plunge.

"Bella. I cannot tell you how sorry I am about what happened at your birthday. I have neither entitlement to your forgiveness nor any desire to shirk the blame for my actions. I do not expect anything from you, but I would ask that you hear me, give me chance to explain my… manner".

"There really is no need for you to explain yourself to me Jasper. I don't need an explanation. There is nothing to forgive. I know you would never intentionally cause me harm, and I have never held any ill feelings towards you. But I will listen to you. If that is what you want".

"Please", he smiled, "Are you comfortable standing or would you umm… like to sit?" Fidgeting from one foot to another Bella smiled at him and sat at a stall.

"I do not want to make excuses. I have relived the days and weeks preceding that night so often I can see the countless errors which culminated together and lead to the inevitable. I could sense the tension riding high in you, feel it spill over, every time the subject of your birthday was brought into conversation. I didn't do enough to quell it. I tried, adamantly; to explain that you truly resented the idea of a party, but my argument was set aside by many. It was countered by the belief that I simply didn't want to be in your company. This was not the case. I meant to hunt twice that week, the last time being the day of the party. When you began to frequent the house I began to hunt more frequently, it made being in your presence more tolerable to my senses. Considering the intimate nature of the party I felt it would be rude; ungentlemanly; of me if I were to step away when events got underway to hunt. I wanted to be on hand; wanted to be helpful to you; if you were uncomfortable and needed use of my gift. But with several trips out of town for party _essentials, _I had to put off going hunting that week. I was over confident, believed myself to be stronger than I was. I promised I would take time before your arrival to slip away. But before I knew it you had arrived".

"What do you mean? Party Essentials? Why were you running everywhere?"

Alice answered Bella's questions.

"I didn't realise he had to put off hunting. I had seen his decision to go, but never realised he hadn't. I was just so desperate for everything to be perfect, that I overlooked the most important of things".

Jasper smiled at her forgivingly, and I knew they had discussed this time and time again. Alice would have been consumed by guilt if anything had happened to either of them.

"Between Alice and Esme, I had a long list of things that kept me busy. I went because my absence was the least questionable, aside from Rosalie. And no one was about to ask her if she would just run on over to Canada to get the _perfect _cake. My self assuredness is my biggest regret. If I had just once hunted that week I might have been able enough to have run from you. Gotten away from the house. I can only imagine how different things might have been if I had hunted. I can only repeat how very sorry I am. When Edward told me to leave it was the worst I have ever felt. Being forced to flee, having to run away to Denali. I have never felt so weak. And then after that, when I found out what Edward had done, and I realised I had taken Alice form you too, I felt so… I am so incredibly sorry Isabella".

Jasper hung his head, and I knew he was crying dry tears. After a furtive glance at Alice Bella reached across the table top and placed her hand on Jaspers.

"I accept your apology Jasper. And I forgive you for everything. But I have to ask. I have to know. Why? Why did you leave? Why didn't you say no to Edward?"

"Because I was terrified of you. For you. I was so convinced I had hurt you, and was so sure of your reprisal. I did; when I was told to leave; try to argue, tried to demand to stay, but Edward told me he no longer trusted me to be around you. He convinced the others I was a danger to you. A vote was taken, and with the exception of myself only Alice and Rosalie agreed I should stay".

"Mother fucking asshole!" Bella shouted, standing suddenly in her fury.

Jasper looked at me worriedly, and I realised her thought her outburst was aimed at him. I shook my head to bolster him.

"He told me you left! Willingly! That Bastard! He neglected to mention that he demanded your leave! Fuck! Where the hell does he get off? Shit! He has to be in control of eve-".

_Uh-Oh. Silence mid rant can't be a good thing. Nor can the glare she is sending my way. Oh shit! What did I do?_

"Emmett! You voted yes?"

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _

"Yes? No? Not quite. I voted yes under the principle that he _chose _to go to Denali. I never knew Edward was forcing his hand. I knew that Alice and Jasper would have left; for a while; of their own accord anyway. I knew that the vote was pointless. I knew that they would have left rather than risk a rift in the family if we sided with you. I also pointed out that you would be beyond pissed if Jasper left over something as trivial as almost killing you. Edward wasn't too pleased with me for that comment let me tell you. Apparently I don't; didn't; hold your life in high enough regard to risk Jasper being around you".

Bella frowned at me, hmmed and turned her focus back to Jasper.

_Whew… the hot seat is no fun. No fun at all._

"How are you doing now Jasper? Being around me? Is it more difficult because you have been away for while?"

"I am well Bella. I hunted a couple of days ago. As always your scent is very dominant but its nothing unmanageable. I will acclimatize quickly. At least I shall if it permeates the house as strongly as it did when I arrived" Jasper chuckled darkly, raising his brow knowingly.

As Bella's face flooded with colour Alice grabbed her by the fore arm and lead her out the side door into the gardens.

"Time for school Bella! I'll drive. You don't want to be late" I heard Alice say. Bella's response was muffled indicating they were now in the garage.

"What the fucking hell is that?"

'A Lamborghini. Jasper gave it to me for Christmas. To say thank you for sticking with him through everything'

'Puh-lease. As if him getting snap happy would break you two up. Besides I think that you should thank him right back. Daily. I don't think there is another creature anywhere in the world who could deal with your shopping demands. That is the job for a strategical mastermind. The car is very… um, very… yellow?" They were in the car now.

"I think you mean gorgeous".

"Nope. Yellow covered it" Bella's voice became even more distant as they made their way down the driveway.

"So. You and Emmett?"

"So…um….Alice. You bought any nice shoes lately?"

"Oh. My. God! I got a pair of next season Jimmy -", and they were gone.

As soon as they were out of ear shot jasper started his inquisition.

"So. You really like her?"

"You'll keep your thoughts hidden when you leave?"

I had to ask. I wasn't ready for _him_ to know about us yet. It was still early days and I knew that he still harboured feelings for Bella when he shacked up with Rosalie. I didn't want to give him the opportunity to mess things up for me; us; before they had had the chance to get off the ground.

"Of course".

"Yes. I really like her. But you already know that, don't you". I knew he knew how much I liked her.

"Yes".

"It's refreshing, being with her. Natural. Different."

"She is different now. I feel her differently. She has changed emotionally. She is stronger now".

"I know. You wouldn't believe what she went through when we left. She changed so much. For the better".

"So I see. So what is happening between you two? he asked, mischievously.

"Umm. Nothing you need to know about. We have just been hanging out. I don't think we have 'labelled' _us_ yet".

"Dude!"

"What?"

"Your hooked, aren't you?" he laughed.

"No! Yes. Probably" I smiled "I miss her already. And I'm dreading not seeing her for a couple of days, she's going to be busy".

"I've been waiting for this; you two; to happen. Alice has been having flickers of different visions for a couple of months, all with the same conclusion. You being with Bella. It was weird. She had seen nothing of Bella for so long then, Bam! she was hit out of the blue with a vision of the two of you rolling around in a bed together. It was hilarious! I've never seen Alice shocked or lost for words! Dude you managed both!" I could feel my irritation rising as Jasper laughed mirthfully, "What?" was all I could managed to hiss out.

"Every time you thought of coming to Forks, Alice would have a vision of you and Bella, and then when you finally decided to come the vision solidified".

"You knew? And you didn't tell me!"

"What could I have done?"

"You could have picked up the phone!"

"Okay Dude! Yeah right. If I called and said 'Hey Emmett, when you hear Bella moaning, don't worry about it, she isn't being slaughtered, she is just easing some tension, but you should go jump in her window anyway and offer to give her a hand' you would have ripped me apart. You've always felt something for Bella and it has **always** been more than platonic, so don't give me that look".

"Fine", I huffed.

I had only just figured that out for myself! The ass could've given me a heads up. I was getting geared up to give him a beating with the little pixie came barrelling in through the side door, with a smile stretched across her face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked frowning. An overly happy Alice usually means something diabolical is going to happen.

"Nothing much. Just that Bella and I are going shopping tomorrow. And then we're going clubbing with her friends after! I have missed my best friend so much!"

"We're going clubbing?" Jasper beamed.

_Bless the Empath junkie, nothing better to him than a room full of pumping hormones and intensified emotions. _

"Not we're. We. Bella and Me. We are going to have a girl's day and then a night out clubbing with Jess and Angela. No boys allowed. Not even Mike and Ben".

"But… But I am not a boy! I am a man! A one hundred and forty-six year old man to be exact!" he laughed.

"Still nope" Alice smiled, popping her p.

"Ugh!" I moaned flopping my head into my hands. We aren't even anything and she is going clubbing. Leaving me here. This stinks! What if she meets someone? Would Alice let her? Ugh! I - I don't know".

"Yeesh. Dude! Jealousy, self-doubt, worry, fear? What's gotten into you? Quit with the emotional rollercoaster!"

I cast him an apologetic look.

"I'm there. It'll be fine Emmett. I won't let her get into too much trouble", Alice winked.

_The little minx actually winked at me! _

"Ugh!"

"So how have you been? How are you? Being here and all?" Alice asked changing the subject.

"Honestly? I hid and thought of coming here. I stopped hunting for a while. I just… couldn't. I started stalking people thinking I just needed a change in… diet, but I couldn't do that either. Every time I came close I would think about Forks. And you guys and Carlisle and Esme. I thought about how disappointed you would all be if I did it knowingly. I just decided then that I had to come back to Forks. I got back to the house first of all, couldn't stay inside so I went out hunting. Re-established some old boundaries. When I got back to the house I moved about some furniture and lay low for a while, I only went out at night, remembering old paths and scents, and then I heard… well you know the rest".

Alice smirked her annoying know it all smile. _Annoying imp! _Jasper spoke when it seemed Alice couldn't.

"We tried to find you but Esme made us come back before you settled, she said you needed time alone".

"I did. But I'm feeling better now".

"We could stay. If you want us around" Jasper offered.

"We'll see how things go. Bella and I have some plans to sort through before anything concrete is decided".

"Okay. The offer stands. Do you want to go hunt? I'd bet last night was difficult" Jasper hedged.

"Yeah, I could go for a hunt. But no. Last night with Bella was… the easiest thing ever. It kind of makes me worry. In truth it was too easy".

"Come on Emo Emmett. Let's get you hunting. And just a word of advice. Don't ever mention night time activities with the word easy in the same sentence, especially within ear shot of Bella, if you value your testicles, that girl has one hell of a swing with a titanium bat", Alice laughed as she ran out of the side door again.

Leeching off of Alice infectious mood Jasper ran out after her laughing with her.

Once I was free from my shocked stupor I raced after them out the door and cleared the stream in a single bound. After a quick feed in the forest we were all soon sated and relaxing in a small clearing enjoying the warmth of the sun that had crept through the thinning clouds. I had a pang of longing when I thought about how much I would have like to have Bella curled into my side enjoying this rare glimpse of sunshine instead of being stuck inside.

As the hours passed by Alice and Jasper updated me on everything that had happened with Carlisle and Esme, they told me about how much they missed me, and how badly Esme wanted to hear from me, just so she would know I was alright.

They told me how Rosalie was still with Edward, and that everyone knows they are just making the most of their situation. Rosalie is trying to save face apparently after fucking everything up so badly.

Jasper told me that based on their feelings they only barely like one another at best. Rosalie is still jealous of Bella, and is still harbouring strong feelings for me as she always had. Neither Rosalie or Edward was looking forward to when things ended between them. It was bound to be Epic.

_Just like the scene that was sure to occur when they found out about Bella and me_.

We moved on to talking about the possibility of throwing Bella a Graduation stroke Birthday party but the realisation that if Carlisle and Esme were to come back to Forks then Edward and Rosalie would surely follow meant the idea was quickly rejected. It was agreed that given his standing with Rosalie, Edward would do everything in his power to keep Bella and I apart. We also agreed that Jasper had had enough Birthday trauma to last him at least the next hundred years, just the mention of more party planning had him looking green - _who knew a vampire could do that!. _

I got lost in my own thoughts as Alice began to_ comfort _Jasper out of his distressed state. I thought about all the things I wanted to do with Bella in the near future. Bella and I would almost definitely be getting ready for Washington soon. I was already starting to plan house hunting once Alice and Jasper left. I imagined the house having a room just for her, where she could sleep and study when she stayed over. I imagined her helping me pick out furniture and us kissing on the couch. It would be perfect because it would all be ours and -

"Bella!!" Alice screamed her eyes blank and unseeing.

I was by her side in less than a second, grabbing her to me tightly.

"What is it Alice? Tell me?" I shouted, shaking her roughly in my grip, desperate, frantic.

Jasper pulled me away from his wife and took a protective stance in front of her. I paced impatiently as she shook off the last ebbing of her vision.

"She's gone! I can't see her or her future! She just vanished! Go Emmett! Go now! She should be working!" Alice sobbed as she fell into Jaspers arms.

I was cutting a new path through trees and stone to Bella before she had even finished talking.

**Review please**

**Reviews really help if you want something popped in let me know and ill see if I can work it in **

**Drop by my profile and vote on my poll or check out my other stories **

**Xoxo thanks **


	6. jigsaw piece

*don't sue me im poor :-(

*sorry it took so long :-(

*and thank you for all reviews

*and a huge thanks to moonwolfrunner who beta'd for me

**EM-POV:**

I could smell them on my approach, but didn't slow. The thing that had me stopping in my tracks was Bella's squeals and giggles. As I stalked closer I could see Jacob through the window and jealousy soared in me. He had his hands on Bella, my Bella ......

"Please Bells, please." Jacob called in a sing song voice, spinning Bella around.

"I already said yes. Please stop, I don't wanna get dizzy!"

"Buuuuut promise I won't be ditched for the leechy dead dude, hmmmm?"

"Jacob Black be nicccccccccce. Stop, I'm gunna puke."

"Promise?"

"Fine. I'm going no matter what, through hell or high water, cross my heart hope to die, stick a needle in my eye and all the other crap you say when you're five." As I approached the door he was sitting Bella on the desk, as she fiercely gripped his arms.

"Shut up, you loved being five. We used to make mud pies and play naked in the tide pools."

"And then I grew up!" Okay so the jealousy was no longer a battle, it was a full on war.

"Anytime you wanna reminisce, I'm up for skinny dipping baby." I watched him visibly stiffen as I entered the store, before the bell had time to inform Bella of my presence. I stopped a few feet away. As she looked up to me, her eyes widened briefly before a big smile spread across her face, followed almost instantly by a fierce blush as she remembered the 6'3" native American werewolf between her legs. Quickly shoving him in the chest, he of course didn't even move from her efforts, but stepped back with a chuckle.

"You know that shit is only flying cause he's here Bells. Mates before dates, keep it in mind." I resisted the urge to growl. Stepping back, he headed to the staff door, giving me a wide berth.

"I'll be seeing you Emmett, its always interesting. Bells, Saturday we're mates with a date, don't forget." He darted out the door, chuckling as a can of camping food narrowly missed his head.

"Can I have a hug please?" Bella's little voice broke through me and I realised I was staring at a closed door.

"Of course, why wouldn't I hug you? How are you feeling now? Are you still queasy?" I placed myself between her legs, forcing myself not to cringe at the smell of dog on and all around her.

"I smell bad to you now, don't I?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Honestly yes, but it's not unbearable and now I get to make sure my scent is on you again." She swallowed deeply, as my cold hands fanned out across her bare thighs, gently squeezing them, kissing my lips down her neck.

"Alice had a vision and she couldn't see your future. I assume your plans with Jacob, his being a werewolf blocks her visions, so if you make plans involving them, Ali can't see you either it seems. It scared her .....and me." I whispered, nibbling along her neck, flicking my tongue to lap at her pulse, enjoying how her head dropped to the side to give me more room. She really was too trusting.

"What are your plans for Saturday?"

"Ummm, uh shit, that's so good, Jake, umm, there's a place in the woods, like a big grass patch and waterfall with big rocks and a group of us sometimes go there. We started after you left, getting me out of the house, o god don't stop" I sucked the sensitive spot behind her ear, enjoying the heated pressure that bucked against me.

"I said I'd go Saturday. Jake wants to catch up and give me a talk."

"Group who?"

"The pack, ahhh, ohh, school group and....... EMMETT, if you want me to tell you behave." I chuckled deeply

"You told me not to stop." Her warm palms pushed against my chest, so I willingly stepped back.

"Sorry!"

"He said you could come if you want and it's ok with the pack, as its on the line, but it will just be you, the whole pack, their partners and friends. It'll just be that once, unless they say again, but Jake worries over me, but Sam won't let him meet us alone, but Jake .....shit" She pushed her hands into her hair in frustration.

"this is just an excuse for them to tear into you, ummm, well not literally, at least I hope not, but its Jake and he loves me like a brother and he smelled your scent in my room and when you picked me up he put two and two together now he wants to talk to you. Check you out I guess and he's gonna be tough because of what Edward did and Sam will not be welcoming." I took a deep unnecessary breath

"They wanna meet me?"

"You don't have to go."

"Don't you want me to go with you?"

"They're gonna be horrible pushing you, judging you."

"Bella I don't care if they want to drag me over hot coals, if they're friends of yours, I will try and get along with them and get them to at least be ok with me being here, don't worry it'll be fine baby." I wrapped my hands around her hips tugging her to me before starting to devour her neck. I could still smell him, but even that didn't, couldn't stop me from ravishing her. Kissing her deeply, frantically filling my need for her. Laying back against the desk, her warm hands snaked under my shirt, dragging her nails down my abs as a growl lowly reverberated in my chest, until my bloody phone rang. I hissed irritably before flicking it open

"What now Alice?"

"What's going on? It's affecting you too now. Am I broken Em?" Bless Alice, she had such an innocent way of breaking you down when you're about to explode and with Jasper's gentle soothing in the background, it told me how distressed Alice really was about her 'blindness'.

"You're not broken Ali, I promise it's just that I have been invited to meet with the pack, as they are close to Bella and don't want her hurt again, it's understandable, but I think their involvement is the cause."

"Makes sense. I haven't seen them before and they kept Bella out of my visions while we were away."

"Exactly! I'm taking Bella home in a bit, we'll talk later, stop worrying." With my focus back on Bella, I cupped her face in my hands, closing the distance between us. Pressing against her already kiss swollen lips, that had us moaning and pushing against each other. I broke away upon hearing voices at the back door. Quickly pulling Bella down from the side, I stepped back as Mike and Mr. Newton walked into the main store.

"So sorry Bella, I was a little longer than expected. You head home dear." Mr. Newton said warmly. Quickly falling silent, as his eyes fell to where his son's were already fixed. Their eyes scanning over Bella's fuller hair and plumped pink lips. She was looking totally kissed, it had to be said and from the glow spreading up her cheeks, she was more than aware of it with a mumbled acceptance. She scurried off to the backroom, closely followed by Mr. Newton, leaving me being scowled at by Mike. Well he was attempting it and I was glad that his instinctual fear of me was keeping him silent, until he went and ruined it.

"So you back then?"

"Mmm, hmm."

"Oh right ....... all of you back then?"

"No just me, Alice and Jasper are visiting."

"Right, so Bella's been through a lot, some of us were there to help her through more than others, just so you know." Raising an incredulous brow, I thought, was this kid honestly trying to imply that there had been something between Bella and him? Of course, I didn't really know, but I was certain if she was involved with anyone, it would have been Jake, so with an inability to argue her side, I settled for starring the little bastard down until he trembled.

**B-POV:**

I shot out of the staffroom to find Emmett and Mike facing off, with a clearly terrified Mike.

"Umm, hey Emmett, I'm ready to go, oh Mike, Saturday the group is going to La Push. I'll text you the time okay."

"Sure. Well, have fun tomorrow and I'll pack my shorts for Saturday." He stated with a wink.

"Ummm, ok lets go." I mumbled, tugging Emmett through the door, praying Mike didn't hear the faint growl reverberating in Emmett's chest.

"Now that was interesting." Emmett mumbled, as he approached my truck.

"Very. I think Mr. Newton is probably already calling his wife to gossip and Mike has a new arch nemesis." I stated, sliding into the driver's seat, only to be promptly shoved over.

"Yeah thanks!"

He merely grinned cheekily and proceeded to start driving me home. I maneuvered myself sideways and watched him drive my truck at it's 55mph limit. The crease between his brows spoke volumes as to what he was thinking. He let out a big sigh.

"Be nice, it's old." He grinned down at me.

"I'm older." He winked, running his finger around the ragged hole in my truck. "What happened?" His deep eyes looked sad.

"He said it would be like he was never there. He took everything else, photos, cd's, all the notes he wrote me, everything, when I decided to go to school, I got in and it just sat there all shiny, I just hated looking at it and thinking about you all, so I took it out with severe damage." I bit my lip, taking in his sadness.

"Its fine, don't worry I'll have to find an excuse to replace it, hmmm, graduation, birthday, going to school." I could feel his smirk as a blush filled my cheeks, while we pulled into the drive next to the cruiser.

"Are you gonna stay?"

"I want to go, but I don't have my car. Charlie would find it a bit odd when I left."

"Go straight into my room, use the window. He won't even know you're here ...please!"

"Ok baby, but I really don't wanna hide in the closet again." I couldn't help but chuckle as I got out of the truck and headed inside to find Charlie sprawled out on the couch watching sports.

"Hey Bells, you're later tonight."

"Yeah sorry, I got held up at work. Mr. Newton had to pop out, so I had to wait for him. How's your day been?"

"Good, good. Tired. How's Alice?" He asked with a grin.

"She's fine, same as ever. Hyper, bouncy and desperate for a reason to shop. You were all mean to Emmett you know!" He merely chuckled, shaking his head.

"The guy seems like he can take it. Jake seems to think he likes you. Should I be watching him Bells? I thought he was involved with someone else?"

"No dad, you don't need to watch him and no he's single. He's a decent guy, don't worry you know what Jake's like. He's as possessive as you when it comes to guys." It was true. I could party til dawn, get married, jump off a waterfall, even go skinny dipping, as long as a guy isn't involved. "Remember when he wanted you to arrest Mike when he picked me up after my truck broke down, claiming him a sexual deviant?"

"Mmm, yeah." Charlies eyes glazed over at the memories with a chuckle. I headed to the stairs.

"I'm off to bed dad, it's been a long day."

"Night kiddo, I won't be much longer.....oooohh Bells, Jake called and said mates before dates or something and I'm not allowed to let you forget about Saturday."

"Fine!" I moaned. Making my way to my room, I found Emmett practically filling my bed. Engrossed with cosmo in hand, so I went ahead to get showered and changed in the bathroom, before slipping across the hall where Emmett was still reading.

"Getting tips on pms?" I grinned as his eyes flicked from the magazine to me and his jaw drop slightly open.

"Shit baby, you look incredible." He said breathlessly. He dragged his eyes over my tight hugging vest and black ruffled panties.

"Umm, thanks!" I mumbled, blushing furiously, as I laid down next to him, he propped himself on his elbow and looked down on me as he fiddled with the damp curls that splayed on the pillow. "I missed you today. Work was so boring." His cool fingers danced along my jaw before stroking across my full bottom lip.

"I missed you too." He stated, before taking my lips in a full and needy kiss and it stirred the same familiar feelings in me it had the first time. An all consuming desire took over me. I wanted him so bad and I wasn't used to feeling this way. I hadn't felt so drawn to anyone so sexually. With Edward, it had built and with Jake I could appreciate his buff body, but Emmett, god he was a whole different level. I pulled away from his lips.

"Are you leaving soon?" I asked, breathily.

"Just giving Alice and Jazz .....space." I was glad he sounded breathless too as he spoke into my skin. "You get me as long as you want." God, now I'm tempted to tie him to my bed. I slipped my hand under his shirt, tracing his abs lightly. As our kissing got gradually more and more heated he sucked at my collar bone with vigour.

"Baby?"

"Mmmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?" He mumbled, soothing my heated skin with a cool tongue.

"No!" He started suckling below my ear.

"Please?" I conceded with a moan, pulling away to look at him.

"Ok don't be embarrassed, but I wondered besides Edward, well since Edward, have you been with anyone else? I know you and Edward didn't get too far with the physical I mean."

"No, no one else. I umm, made out with Jake a few times, but that was it, then he imprinted and nothing since. I mean when I went out, guys wanted to get my number and stuff. I wasn't interested really. Last night was the furthest I've ever gone.....with anyone....Edward was, well he kind of stuck to clothes on kissing only and never taking the lead as his precious control might be lost. Honestly, I was beginning to think someone hid the holy grail in his pants ..sorry" I looked away blushing, as Emmett chuckled at my rant.

"Don't be sorry. You're adorable and we will take it one step at a time and move forward when we're ready. I do have an advantage of knowing what to expect, but with you, it will be so different and you can't even know how that excites me. I will show my feelings for you in every way, no matter how difficult it may be. We can learn from each other." I looked into his darkened topaz eyes with doubt.

"What could I possibly teach you?"

"To be gentle, and I've never been a first. To be open with each other, so I know I don't go too far and let you take control in a good way." He grinned. We carried on talking, laughing and of course kissing, only parting briefly for Emmett to sneak out of the window while Charlie checked on me and went swiftly off to sleep himself.

Before I even heard the first snore, I was whisked into large toned arms and straddling a thick hard torso, with an incredible set of abs right underneath me. I grinned down at the sexy vampire filling my small bed.

"You should sleep, you have an eventful few days planned."

"I'm not sleepy" I whispered, moving myself back. Pressing over his ridged length, I watched his eyes blacken instantly, as his hands gripped my hips, stilling me over his member.

"Holy shit, you feel so hot, so good." Those big hands started moving me slowly. My head dropped back as pleasure ran through me. I couldn't help but moan out. I leaned forward, kissing Emmett deeply. Nipping down his neck, I traced the scar on his neck with the tip of my tongue making him growl deep within his chest. I dragged my nails down his rippled abs, as he sat up against me, with his cool body. Sitting on his lap, it brought my face closer in height to his eyes. They were blackened with passion, his expression was one I couldn't determine. He kissed me deeply, only parting as I tugged his top over his head. Sitting back to admire the view, like most vampires his skin was completely alabaster, yet he was wrapped in strong bands of muscle. I was very aware that I was ogling, but hell I had never seen him minus any clothes and well I had considered Jacob buff. I watched the slow grin pass over his face. He pulled my vest over my head, his eyes following the tumble of my damp hair flowing over my shoulders and bust. Even I couldn't keep the smile from spreading over my lips from the pleased noises he was making. His big hands slid up my sides to palm my breasts completely. With a slight pressure to his chest, he allowed me to push him back before squeezing the very stretched bulge covered in denim. Dipping my fingers under the band and releasing him out of his pants and boxers, his hard length sprang forth and he was huge and amazing and huge and never going to fit in me. I met his eyes and knew I looked nervous. His smile went from cocky to comforting, taking me in a slow kiss, tongue seductively moving with my own, making me moan and rock against him. Pulling away, I nipped down his jaw. Stroking over slowly warming skin, I felt, rather than heard his deep rumbling moan, as I sucked on his neck. Working down his chest, I felt his dark eyes on me the whole way. When I was above his impressive length, I took it in my grasp, as he sucked in an unneeded breath. It was something I was unused to. Stroking him slowly, he wrapped his own fingers around mine, guiding me to apply slightly more pressure and set a pace he liked. When I had it myself, he let his hand drop to his side. I let myself take the lead. He had one hand back behind his head. His eyes had fluttered closed and his lips were slightly parted, a pink tongue darting out steadily, moistening his lips between rapid breaths. His strong chest rose and fell quickly, leading to his hard thick length moving smoothly in my fist. Pearlescent liquid was pooling on the top. I let my breath fan over him and chuckled when he made a needy groan. Slightly shocking myself and him, I swiped up the creamy liquid with a flick of my tongue before taking the tip into my mouth. With a moan it was clear to me that Emmett's breathing had stopped. As bizarre as that sounds. I felt him raise himself on to his elbows. I simply ignored him and allowed myself time to investigate, swirling and flicking my tongue and actually using some of the tricks I had picked up in the locker room, like fisting the extra length and caressing the underside with my tongue. My eyes flicked open, locking with his in a heated gaze. When I felt him stroke my hair back from my face, knotting his fingers in my dark hair, never applying any pressure just following my movements, I could feel he was close and his vocabulary had dwindled from full on complements to mere words of 'hot, wet, amazing and so good'. He gave a gentle tug on my hair that had me moaning around him and sucking him harder, with a split second warning, he filled my mouth with something indescribably Emmett and I swallowed it all without missing a drop.

When I pulled away, he lifted me to him and kissed me until I was literally seeing stars. Pulling away, I curled into his chest and allowed his awed flattery to send me off to sleep, where I was too happy to let any worries invade my dreams. I let him wrap his muscled arms around me and he pulled me against his hard rigid body, that I fit against like a jigsaw piece.

**Thanks again and please give a review it helps**


	7. AN

Authors note: I have not abandoned you

God how I hate these and I know how you feel you think your getting a chapter, I am throwing myself at your feet and begging for mercy.

I am sorry for not updating yet but one is on the way I have just been having a nightmare time

The list

-I found out I am pregnant (now 4 months) and have had awful sickness and whenever the doctor asks how my morning sickness is I swear I'm nearly facing assault charges they lie I have morning noon and night sickness and I can't go in a car without a bag

-Annnnddd I have this horrible bug that's hit England I have such an awful cough it makes me sick everytime I keep getting dizzy and have had it for four weeks already and only last week did they give me antibiotics because it has given me a chest infection so its really good I'm pregnant because between puking coughing wheezing its not a sexy look

-Then my internet hub broke and it took me ages to get that replaced

-Now last and not least my poor little girl has just come down with the same bug and has a horrible drippy nose

So in summery I'm so sorry its taken so long and trust me I really want to get it written up as its sat in my head driving me bananas, I love all your reviews and they have made me so happy so I'm hoping to feel abit more in control over the next few days to get typing again so I can have an update soon don't give up

Xoxo

gigglefaries


End file.
